Sword Sides
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: A/N: Don't annihilate me, I tried not to but urges so just sharing, Sword Sides a one shot of untold events from my fic namely 'Broken' and 'Deletion' since the twins exist there…*sweats* I had more…enjoy… : )
1. Sword Sides Extra: The older siblings

_**A/N: Don't annihilate me, I tried not to but urges so just sharing, Sword Sides a one shot of untold events from my fic namely 'Broken' and 'Deletion' since the twins exist there…*sweats*I had more more…enjoy… :^)**_

The two young children stares at their supposed older siblings, both of them shares the same face, they are twins, paternal perhaps since one of them is wearing an obi around their waist.

The boy with light purple haired eyed them, they look pristine and pretty compared to him and his younger twin. He then focused his gaze on their mouth, staring at it and waits for it to open.

Yamato Hotsuin critically eyed them…so these two are their father's illegitimate child from a low profiled woman, eh. One of them had a light lavender hair, his eyes are dark purple while the other had a light purple, almost white and his eyes are rather odd…they are heterochromia iridum, the left is lavender while the right is purple. The male Hotsuin opens his mouth to speak.

"What are your names?" he asks them, his twin sister keep her mouth shut for awhile now, was this too shocking for her? Well it is rather predictable since their father is the type of a person…most likely he's a scum, yes he just called his father a scum.

"Alky…and this is my older twin, Alkie." The child with light lavender haired child speaks for themselves as if implying that the other cannot answer it but Yamato being him is rather well…complicated that applies for his twin sister too.

"Let your brother answer his questions for him." the female nine years old finally spoke in a stern manner, making the younger shrunk in his seat.

The light purple haired child pat his younger twin on the head, before opening his mouth. "P…Please don't scold my twin…? I'm Alkie…I had a bad hearing so please turn to me and speak slowly…so that I can understand you…" the older twin said gently, barely audible.

Miyako and Yamato stared at each other, no one told them one is hearing impaired.

"You don't had any of those hearing aids?" asks Miyako, slowly opening her mouth for the younger. Alkie shakes his head,

"Mama's money is enough to feed and give everything we need, so we couldn't afford it," he replied, smiling with a troubled expression. The two nine years old stares at the twins.

Alky and Alkie stares before suddenly cracking a toothy grin, one of the younger child's bottom teeth is knock out yet it does suits him for his age. The two Hotsuin felt their cheeks, slowly becoming warm and their hearts flutter warmly. They couldn't help but to smile back.

And for some reason they felt attached to the younger pair of twins, thinking that this might go well after all.


	2. Sword Sides I: Alkie's dramatizing

A young teenager in a bunny jacket is perched at the edge of a building, white curly hair flutters in the warm breeze of the morning. He wished he can find human to talk with, without them...dying before his eyes. He does like humans but not that much. He does sometimes forget that he was once a human, he has a bad memory on unnecessary things.

Yes, he is once a human, although they decided to take it away.

* * *

He does wonder if being a sacrificial lamb was the sole purpose of his life since he's not a proper...person to live the name, Hotsuin. He is a klutz, graceless, rude (like being rude is new to that family, psh.), let's just say he's the total opposite of their family 's traits which is...

Arrogant, prideful, full of themselves, had trust issues, studious, graceful, elegant, cold, rude and socially inept. One more thing...

Nation's sacrifice.

"I know what I can do but I'm not arrogant about it."

"What is pride, never born with it, ohohoho~! I can easily beg on my knees."

"How do you even fill yourselves?"

"I can trust anyone."

"Profanities on studying, thank you very much, fuckers."

"I can be graceful and elegant but I'm too lazy for it, so does being cold."

"Hereditary rudeness, yet they complain if I'm being rude to those politicians, bruh."

"I can socialize well."

"Oh! My twin and I did become sacrifice but not for the nation! It's for a man named, Al Saiduq. Miyako loves him so much, enough to trade her little brothers' life!"

* * *

The teenager talks to himself while dramatically making gestures. He does act like this at times when he seriously got nothing to do or he's goofing off.

His younger twin wasn't supposed to be a sacrifice but his emotional unstableness didn't allow him to live without the one who can understand him, the older twin.

"Alky, it can be read as "Al-kie" but it was read as "Al-kai" like how you pronounced, "Kyla" ironically it had the same letters. Meanwhile, my name is just an informal calling of the English word, "alcoholic." Alkie." the teen rambles to himself while looking down from where he is.

A taller teen in a cat jacket approaches Alkie and sat beside him. "You're goofing off again, Alkie," he muttered, his voice drips with sleep.

"Good morning, sleepy head. You forgot to brush your hair and it's the same length as sister's, your hair is curly tho." Alkie patted the taller then pulls out a hairbrush from his jacket and starts brushing the taller's hair, gently.

"...Have you seen him?" Alky asked while Alkie brushed his hair.

"...Not yet... I won't approach him if I do...he'll be fine if I do that." He replied humming.

" 'You can't talk to humans or they will fall in an endless tragic death, in front of your very eyes.' he said." The younger says nonchalantly.

Alkie kept quiet, sadly he can't do anything about it, he wished he can to save his precious human.

Alky wished to ease that pain his twin had suffered but he knew that those pain will become more painful if it was eased.

* * *

You can ease the pain, yet it can't vanish and it'll only come back with more aching.

The two spends their morning in silence before going back to their respective works.


	3. Sword Sides II: Alky's reminiscing

Alky sometimes can't understand how his emotions work. If he remembers it correctly, it was five years ago.

Before "that" happen.

It starts when he was twelve years old, he's tall enough to be mistaken as a teenager unlike his twin, Alkie who is short back then.

* * *

A group of older women asks for his help, being naive and innocent, he agreed to them...unknown to their ulterior motives.

After helping them, they offered him some refreshments. After drinking it he felt light-headed and hot. The women giggled at him as they start touching and stripping him.

Well... They use him and pound themselves onto him, they even force him to do some obscene things on them they would hurt and threaten him and being the scaredy-cat didn't help him and basically obeyed them since he doesn't have any much option.

At that time... Alky wanted to puke, it's disgusting and shameful, yet he continued to obey them in fear that one day he's body will be found... Lifeless.

* * *

Due to their abuse, he developed an incurable fear for women, where he would shut himself down as soon as the woman touch or goes near him.

That became his daily routine since they do it to him every day and it lasted for four months... Alky starts to wonder if they were, his family was even searching for him.

* * *

He doesn't know how it happens but...he saw his older twin brother, Alkie holding a kitchen knife while straddling one of the women that abducted him.

The woman's cries out for help followed by a piercing scream as soon as his brother stabs the knife on her head, multiple times, blood covered his face and the pristine white t-shirt he was wearing.

Alky stares, watching his older brother as he overkills the woman. He looked around only to see all of the women who defiled him are on the floor... Dead.

He saw Alkie walked to him with a blank expression while still holding the knife... He can't help it do he let out a scornful laugh as he saw Alkie was about to stab him, yet he neither felt happy nor mocking...he felt sadness. Alkie was about to ram the knife on his face.

* * *

The strike didn't come, though, Yamato manages to knock Alkie. Alky notices that the older's expression was...pained and sad.

"Yamato...are you...okay...?" He asked, fixing himself and slowly standing up.

Yamato carries Alkie like a baby while putting his coat on top of him to avoid any questioning about the blood before staring at his little brother. "...I should be the one asking that to you. Alky, are you okay...? I had kerosene prepared outside... Want to burn this place?"

Alky merely nodded his head, walking to his brothers and walked away but not without burning the place first.

After some time, Alky grew up cold and impassive was his default facial expression. He barely talks to his sister, if he does the exchange would be brief and to the point. Alky would stay away to women as much as possible, he'd rather sleep than to mingle with them or preferably with his brothers.

* * *

That's how he end up. Nothing to regret.

"Are you reminiscing your life, Alky?" the administrator asked, blank blue eyes staring into the lilac ones.

Alky stares back, blanker than the administrator. "Why, yes and don't say anything about it."

"I see..." the administrator says and leaves him be. Alky sighs before lying on the floor and closed his eyes, sleep, he'll marry it if he can.


	4. Sword Sides III: A story (I)

Alkie didn't really know how it ended like this. He...he just wanted to...save him.

* * *

The current Administrator gives them freedom to use the Astrolabe so that they can erase any errors and override the anomalies. And they also can go through one of the thousand worlds the Administrator watches over. Be it in the "past", "present" or "future" in human terms but if only they knew that those words holds nothing in the Akashic Records. As everything is already predestined in it.

* * *

Alkie being him means he'll be goofing off or probably writing a fanfic of what can happen in an another world. He used certain characters like: the current Administrator, that man, his older sibling, ect. And make his precious human read it.

Ah... He met him in an another world, a year after he became a sword. He intrigued him since...he looked like the Administrator only that his eyes were a few shades darker and a bit younger than him, the kid is perhaps in his preteens.

And for some odd reason, the sword felt a very deep connection to him, drawing him like a magnet, he absently approaches the boy and forgetting the fact that he must not approach anything that moves or they will suffer a great consequence in his stead.

Days had passed and they talk almost everyday, he grew fond of the boy, his name is Yasushi Kuze, _'Hm? Is he connected to Him in this world?'_ Alkie thought, wondering how is Yasu connected to Him? This kid is mute but he can speak properly and he, himself can lip read so not a problem. Alkie also notices that the kid had that certain tuft of hair at the back of his fluffy head that resembles his and his older siblings tuft hair...why is that? The sword pondered.

* * *

...It surprised him that his older sister, of this world and Hibiki Kuze of this world actually got ma-married and created a wonderful child...he didn't knew that every worlds has a different timeline and setting. If Yasu hadn't brought an album he wouldn't know? Being a Sword didn't have a manual okay, they do things through instinct and intuition.

Alkie can't help but to tear up at the family photo in the album, his older siblings were there with Hibiki and the man he presumes to be Saiduq. He was carrying the small Yasu. And they...

They...look, happy... He's a bit envious of it but he's glad that they attained happiness...

* * *

Alkie stares blankly at the limp body he was holding by his neck...huh? Why is he holding the boy's frail neck... No...it can't be...!? He quickly put the boy down and check his pulse... ahh...it's not beating...fuck.

The sword tries the reviving spell and it's not working. Fucking shit, will CPR work...? And without further ado. He did everything, everything he can to revive them kid but fuck it's not working, Oh god?! The sword falls to his knees, tears cascading down to his cheeks... How did he let Him take over?! Damn fucking Administrator!

* * *

"Zubeneschamali. I didn't call you here. So what do you need?" the Administrator asks his sword, boredom is evident on his face. This sword, have he learned his lesson?

"...Please reset...that world..." Alkie speaks softly, his voice was quivering. "I...I beg of you, please... Bring back the days he lived..." he added, falling on his knees and prostates in front of the Administrator.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Your Excellency..."

"Very well, since you ask nicely..."

"Thank you, I'll be grateful to serve you and pledge my loyalty to you." the sword said to the Administrator, he truly is grateful that He granted his wish...

"However, his life will be the new trigger of the reset ."

"Huh...?"

"If that child sees your face, he will die instantly and once he does, the regression will take place. And you can't save him nor touch him while he's breathing." Hibiki said with a soft smile. "Is that fine with you...?"

Alkie hesitantly nodded his head, he'll just try and stay away from Yasu as much as possible, "Yes... I'm fine with it."

With that being the said the administrator regress that world.

* * *

And yet the foolish sword makes the same grave mistake, again and again, numerous of times. Added to the fact that the current Administrator didn't tell him that the human child's data will be, slowly get reformat after every regression. Thus leaving him like an empty USB storage. He'll be a good vessel for him if his sword makes another unchangeable mistake.

Alkie made an another mistake and he's pulling his younger twin into this. They bought the child's dead body to that device... They'll try to overhaul Yasu's almost reformatted data and try to retrieve some salvageable data as well.

He activated the device, they did a few things to it, it is still powered by the Dragon Stream but they remove the core extraction mechanism so it's fine without any cores in place. It'll be used as an overwriting/retrieving data device, they also connected it through the Astrolabe so... Alky will do his work in the Astrolabe.

Alkie and Alky did their best and tried not to flanked up as they pray that His Excellency won't control any of them out of a whim.

Alkie being Alkie by all means that he'll fuck the things he does, he accidentally deleted the salvage data that Alky sends, they can't retrieve it once it was sent. And he starts to bail his eyes out as Alky pats him, aggressively.

The twins are going to get Yasu out of the device when Hibiki shows himself with a medium size cube in mayan blue and white pin stripes. Blunt white wire encases the cube. It floated towards them then wrapped their legs with the blunt wires.

The Administrator smiles at them as if he actually waited for this day to come "Since Zubeneschamali "deleted" that child's data, completely on the device."

"Wait...what did you do to the device, it's not supposed to delete," Alky said, squinted at him. Seriously judging the Administrator who smiles sweeter than the usual.

"I change the mechanism and reverse how it works, so instead of salvaging and overriding the data from the Akashic Records, sending it through the device via Astrolabe will be deleted. And well the dead body inside the device will automatically be one of my swords." Hibiki explains while snapping his fingers to change the place where they were standing. Ah, he certainly feels at home when he's in the Akasha stratum.

Alkie and Alky pale out it dawned them that this cube was none other than...

"Zubeneschamali, Zubenelakrab, meet my new sword, Wasat." The Administrator said with confidence in his tone. Wasat change into his human form and it really is the kid with vivid blue eyes that is speckled with white tiny stars, his hair had the same white tiny stars, speckling all over his hair.

Alkie starts to cry again while Alky pats him aggressively as Yasu stares blankly at them.

* * *

Alkie stares at the device...he... can't save anyone he guessed.


	5. Sword Sides IV: A story (II)

When he first met him, the boy approach him while he was alone, waiting for his uncle Yamato to come and fetch him since his parents are busy that day. Yasu knows that he shouldn't talk to stranger... Yet he could feel an intense connection to the boy... There's something about him that he can't pinpoint. The boy sat next to him and give him a piece of paper, it's filled with neat writings. The black haired boy tilts his head as he look at the boy with light purple curly hair.

* * *

The teenager open his mouth, his voice came out softly. "...Um... Can you read it and tell me what you think, please?" he asked politely. Yasu stared before nodding his head then read what was written to it...

The story is short but it's heartrending. It's about a person, meeting a child who asked him various of things...after answering the question, it was revealed that the child was none other than the person's precious childhood friend that have died. They were talking in a place called... "Limbo." That is what the teenager explains to him.

Oddly, When he turn and saw his uncle, the boy... Vanished, he left the paper so after he got home, Yasu put the paper inside his keepsake box...will he see the other boy again? He would like too.

* * *

And there is the boy again, from where they first met. The teenager calls himself, "Alkie" The light haired boy pronounce it in English while he pronounce it as "アルキ－"(Aruki). He's too Japanese to pronounce it right, Alkie comments. Yasu pronounce it again, even though there's not even a single voice coming out.

It's not that long when they get to know each other. They easily became attach and everyday, if his parents or his uncle hadn't fetch him early... The two would talk random things but the teenager would always vanish everytime his parents or uncle will come and fetch him... At first he didn't mind but it starts to bug him, a bit.

* * *

Alkie would always bring him his writings and he noticed that it's always in english... Could it be?

"Say... Why are the stories you wrote are always in English?" The younger boy asked the older. Alkie tenses then sweated, looking flustered.

"...I grew up in a different country and didn't pay attention to reading and writing Japanese though I can read the easy level letters on the chart." The older replied, blushing from shame. Yasu stares then pat the older on the head and like he usually do. The older leans at the touch then purr, like a cat. He's fine if he can't read nor write their mother language.

None of that matters as long as they can understand each other, right?

* * *

He shows the older a photo album he brought for a project. Yasu watches Alkie as he carefully skims through it. The teenager look surprised after seeing a photo of his parents' wedding photo.

He taps the older on his shoulder then mouthed "My mommy is pretty, right?"

"...Y-Yes, what's her name?"

"Miyako Hotsuin." Yasu answered happily. The older visibly pales out but the younger didn't seems to noticed "Wh-What is your daddy's name...?"

"Hibiki Kuze, he's the greatest daddy of them all!" He mouthed proudly.

This torn Alkie in between confusion and fanboying at Yasu's cuteness... Aahh. Being a sword don't go with a manual... Yet he can't help but to smile softly at the child who is supposed to be his nephew, that is if he existed in this world... Oh well, nephew is it. He continues his skimming through the album, occasionally he would smile when he saw baby pictures of Yasu. But the next picture struck his heart.

The younger boy stares at the teenager, there are tears falling down on his cheek...

 _"Huh...? Why is he crying when there is a small smile on his face?"_ The younger child thought, still staring at the crying teenager. It looked... Fleeting yet beautiful. Yasu wondered while absently leaning forward and kissed the tears away before cupping his cheeks in both hand, mouthing.

"I'm here for you... Don't cry." accompanied with a bright smile.

It's the bright smile that stole his imaginary heart, away. It's always been like that. There's no way it could be returned.

* * *

 _Their fates overlap with one another, since the beginning... Just as it should be..._

 _It was already there..._

 _Those intense connection... Caused by the unbreakable_

 _Red strings, tied around them... Slowly, slowly pulling them... Down._

 _They've been pulled down quickly... Getting tangled, there's no way of getting out._

 _Yes..._

 _It's time to be pulled into the endless cycle of death and misery. This is what you get when you try to disobey a predestined fate._

* * *

It happen so fast that... He didn't expect it... Slender fingers, wrapped around his frail neck. Slowly, tightening in a vice grip. Crushing his windpipe. The child tries to struggle but it's useless as his life drains out of his small body.

"Alkie... Why...?" He silently asks... The feeling of being betrayed by this person he trust was evident until his last breath. Yet, he's too kind to hate him. Because he felt that...

It always ended like this... Those blank pair of purple and lavender eyes will always stare at him...Filled with glistening unshed tears and guilt...

Why? He wanted this, right...?

Everything slowly faded away and turned black.

* * *

He...remember that he died, yet why is he alive...? Where is... who was it again? Yasu wondered, maybe it's just a dream...? Oh well... Doesn't matter.

With that said, the child ignored that sense of missing someone. And oddly... Everything is monochrome. It's not that vibrant anymore... How... Boring...

* * *

Yasu stood along the side of the street with different people, waiting for the traffic light to hit the red light. When the light goes red, everyone started to move and walk on the other side. He didn't move, eyes fixed on a tall person, standing at the center of everyone. He can't see his face but... he knew this person. His name is...

The person smiles at him, showing his face. His eyes were blanker than before...

Yasu's heart cease its beating after seeing the person's face... Falling with a loud thump on the asphalt. And the world start to regress.

It happened, over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over, again... He absolutely remembers that he died numerous of times but he would always wake up in his room, alive. Without any recollection as to why he died.

Thus he died again and again and again... Slowly his data starts to deteriorate... Until he cease to exist...

* * *

He wakes up again... Where is he? And more importantly... Who is he? He saw someone besides him...this person... He looked familiar. Oh, right. He's the Administrator, his master.

Ah...that's right... He's the Administrator's sword. He saw two people, one had a light purple hair while the other had a lavender hair. They are the Administrator's sword, as well. Is that why they both look familiar? He wondered, floating towards them and wrapped his blunt wires around their legs, he felt possessive to them, why?

Wasat heard his name being uttered by the Administrator so he turned to his 'human' form by instinct... It seems that Beta Libra started crying while Gamma Libra pat his back.

Interesting... He had the urge to kiss those tears away yet he did nothing but to stare at them, blankly as the fellow sword weep his imaginary heart, out.


	6. Sword Sides V: A 'pleasing' story

He was born to please his parent and anyone by meeting their high expectation. The younger boy, not yet an adult have bigger responsibilities that is given to him in order to be praise, no. It's his job to be the pleaser, his parent told him that. If he can't please them, it's fine... He know that he can't please every person.

* * *

Akie Hotsuin, live his life by pleasing everyone around him and neglecting his own needs for the sake of the people that surrounds him. If those people want him to do things he didn't want, he'll try to refuse but if they show displeasure towards his refusal he will feel a crippling guilt and starts to berate himself and well he'll agree to them.

He would keep in mind that he can't please anyone, yet he keep trying to please everyone... Like it was his caused to live.

* * *

His leadership is sometimes being questioned when the board members pressures him to do the "right" things that he knew are wrong... He, of course know better than their perspective will end up utterly refusing them, slapping them with a logical answer if they ask why he won't heed them and uses his naturally sharp tongue (which he rarely use.) if he didn't like their proposal or it'll cause the staff's grievances at the end. Swallowing the guilty feeling. It sometimes felt good to refuse the people when he knew better than them. He tried not to care if they are displeased.

If his older sister didn't die maybe she'll do better than him. His sister is very nice to him... She never have high expectations for him, she would always said that it's fine if he fail, he did his best and didn't cause anyone to be sad. That he could do better next time. Funny, their parent would be mad if he fail and won't give him second chances to do it better.

Then there's that man who would try to comfort him if his parent scold him for failing their expectation, calling him worthless... Oddly he doesn't remember him nor his face. Akie wonder if it was his hallucination since, his mother would lock him in his room and won't give him food for God knows how long, probably until he passed out. His sister would try to sneak snacks for him but if she got caught... She'll end the same thing but only a day. That was how they punished them, they favored his sister more than him because he failed to met their expectation, miserably. He can't actually hate them, he was at fault here, for failing.

* * *

His mother, after his sister's death... Would always force him into things he didn't like but she said she'll be pleased by it. So he nonetheless heed her... Even if that means was to dress in his sister and act like her every time they go out with his parent. His father would sneer at him every time he sees him in dress. Akie wondered if his father would sneer at him once he shows the photo of his father doing adultery to the head of the family, his grandmother... He can but he won't, he's too nice to do that... Well if his father test his patience. He would.

His mother is the real Hotsuin, the Head refuse to name them with their father's name. So. His mother used to be the CEO but when her precious daughter die, she falls into madness after 4 years of lamenting... Which leaves that everything will fall on his frail shoulders. He didn't mind... Not at all.

* * *

Akie's mother had insisted that he'll go get cut his male reproductive organ, changing it to a female ones and lived his sister's life... He refused, he cannot stomach the idea of it... Living the life of a dead person is one thing he cannot do, he can act like her, yes but live like her, no. Acting like her gives him a guilt trips, living like his sister will be more crippling than acting. The refusal provoke a violent reaction, it's good that he only got a few scratches.

But his mother threaten him that she'll cut it off herself in his sleep and... That cost him to a week of sleep and eventually caused him insomnia, now he needs to drink alcohol to make himself fall sleep. He's fourteen at that time.

* * *

"...Fix marriage with a male?" Akie stared at his grandmother, disbelief is present on his visage. "Are you sure about this, grandmother...? Are you heeding mother's request again?" he asks. This is completely absurd... He's a male, so how...? Oh no, not that cutting his thing off again.

"You know full well that I will always heed your mother's request. She's my only daughter. And we need that contract from that family. Do it for the sake of the company, you ungrateful brat." His grandmother said, sternly while eyeing him from top to toe. He suddenly want to cover himself with his coat, he felt conscious. "With that petite body of yours, I'm sure they won't notice, unless they strip you." She added.

"But—"

"Akie Hotsuin! You are the CEO of the company, next in line of being the head of this family, you should know what you can contribute to the Hotsuin!" His grandmother exclaims, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. Akie flinch, biting his lower lip and reluctantly nodding his head. "I'm sorry. I'll do it." he mumbles. His grandmother huffs "Good, now leave."

Akie bows gracefully then leaves the office. He didn't really had a choice since he can't refuse his grandmother. The boy sighs, he sometimes wish to have a normal life.

* * *

He stared at the twelve year old child (?) that is one centimeters taller than him and to the boy whose pretty much taller... He look like his sister... Akie shakes his head, it's not the time to be sentimental. Both of them wore bunny hoodies in alternate colors... It's cute.

The two look at each other, as though trying to argue who is going to speak first. The fifteen years old clears his throat and do the honors to initiate the conversation.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked politely with a professional smile, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. The male in black bunny hood awkwardly turns to him and starts spouting gibberish or probably a different language.

 _"P-Paano ko ba to sasabihin... Ay bwiset. nagpipilipino na pala ako."_ The latter spoke in a cursing way. (it roughly means: "H-How am I going to say this... Oh damn, I'm speaking in filipino" SaveAlkie2k16)

"... Uh...excuse me, what?" Akie tilts his head, not understanding what is the boy saying. The boy in white bunny hoodie sighs and asked calmly. "Will you believe us if we say that this world will be destroyed any day from now on. A mysterious Void eating it?"

Akie squints, is this one of those faux prophets who speak that the world will be at its doom? "No... I don't think so." he stated. Oddly, someone said the same thing before, he wondered who it was? The boy smiled, knowingly at him.

"Is that so... A purge will take place, no one knew when it'll occur but... It's certain that it will happen. Once it did, we'll come and asked you, something..." Said the boy while standing up, grabbing the taller one and make their leave.

He watch them leave... It actually disturbed him, he feels that someone had already told him. Who? He ponders the same thing as he fills his paper work... Oh... He still needs to set a personal meeting with that person, he just found out that the person was his sister's supposed to be fiancé. Hiro Kageyama. Akie heave a sigh, he just wish he could tell him that his sister is dead since it seems that no one told him. He didn't wished to trick this man but if he angered his grandmother. A severe punishment will be ensued. Another sigh escape his lips, he's doing it for the company.

"Catastrophe." He mumbles to himself.

* * *

After a week of encountering the two seemingly strange children. A calamity happened. Earthquakes, people losing themselves, strange creatures and demons? He was actually running away from one of it, strangely. He knew what 'Race' it is, how come though? It's a Jaki, Wendigo, it's called. Akie manage to dodge its attack but its chasing him with some other demons.

He can't believe he turned in an ally and unfortunately reached its dead end. Oh no, this is a disaster. The silverette stared at the enormous monster in front of him. He took a deep breath and start mumbling an ancient summoning incantation that was playing at the back of his mind, ever since the earthquake.

A summoning circle starts to form under him, there's a melancholic feeling about this. Akie huffs after finishing the summoning incantation. Two four-legged demons appear in front of him, snarling viciously at the demon. One look like a white tiger and the other one is a greyish lion with a rat like tail, swishing behind it. Akie tilts his head to the right...

So...what's next? He didn't had any clue. The tiger and the lion stares at him as if judging him, like their telling him. "Seriously?"

The silverette stares back. He opened his mouth and say. "A... Attack them, please?" he is uncertain but he needs to check if his mother is doing fine, well not that fine... Alive, perhaps? The two demons heeds him and kill the demons that was barricading the only way out.

The young CEO watched as the two big cats kills the horde of demon, maybe he should escape but he can't just leave the demons. So he decided to wait for his demons to finish their thing...?

Once Byakko and Cerberus finished the remaining demons, Akie slowly approached them and pat their head, petting the two demons. He smiled as he heard them purred, they certainly are big cats but deadly. "Will you accompany me for a bit...? I just want to see if mother and father survive, please?" He asked politely. The demons look at each other before nodding their heads.

They walk their way to his house, slowly hoping that they won't get into trouble.

* * *

Akie pales out as soon as he saw his mother, stabbing his now dead father. He left the two big kitties on the porch since his mother won't appreciate them. The silverette slowly approach his mother, thinking that she'll stop if he got the knife.

Sadly, his mother noticed him and she suddenly stood up, taking a big stride towards him... Ready to stab him. This is bad, he can't move... Like that time...

 _That... Time...?_

* * *

"Bring back my daughter you monster!" She screamed agonizingly, swinging the knife at the so-called monster, stabbing it to its chest. Once... Twice... Thrice... Multiple of times... She... didn't wished to kill her daughter, Aruki was protecting this putrid monster...! So she accidentally stab her when they're fighting over the knife.

Why is it coming back now!? Why?!

"A-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screech, stabbing the knife in Akie's body.

Byakko roared, sprinting to Akie and his mother who sat atop of him as she stabs her son. The tiger whack her with its powerful paw, grabbing Akie's body by his shirt. Cerberus help the tiger put the body on it's back and run for it. The lion burns the house with a fire spell before catching up with Byakko.

* * *

The two demons ran and ran until they saw two person in rabbit jackets... One seems to be crying?

"You're crying again, this is the nth time you cried." Says Yasu who was staring at Alkie as he wipe his eyes.

"Shut up, it's sad, okay?" The taller sniffs and go to the two demons, the demons snarled at him but he paid it no heed. He patted Byakko, muttering something.

"Good work, Aruki. You may not be able to save him now...but it's better than getting erase. You both will come with us..." Alkie solemnly said before disappearing with Cerberus, Byakko and a dead Akie.

Yasu sighs softly. Aruki Hotsuin, her data was split into half since it got corrupted for some reason, so Alcor who was the current Administrator of this world, split her data into Akie's Byakko and Cerberus to prevent it getting corrupted further. He also edited the incident. four years ago so that it won't be traumatic for Akie, perhaps.

The incident was about Akie, showing how much potential a Hotsuin can do in demon summoning, thanks to Alcor's teaching. The mother saw it and out of fear, she took a knife and it's obvious what she had in mind...

Luckily, his sister sees mother, knife in hand. The two females fought over with the knife... Their mother accidentally stabs her daughter and oddly... The mother stab Aruki, more... Once... Twice... Thrice, until the child who was watching. lost count, frozen into place with a terrified expression on his childish features.

It all happened because of the Administrator's love for humans... How selfish.

The sword heave another sigh, they do say... "The more the merrier." Right.

* * *

"Oh, right... I couldn't had the chance to asked him... What shampoo he was using. It smells good." Yasu mumbled, disappearing while looking conflicted.


	7. Sword Sides Extra: A horrid imagination

_The treacherous sword stands before them, heterochromatic eyes glinting with mirth. A smirk spreads across his lips, it grew wider as the human administrator spoke._

 _"What is the meaning of this, Alkie...?" The administrator ask, coldly. A dark look is visible on his visage._

 _"It is what you see, your 'excellency' " Alkie replied softly. "Its time for you to give up the Heavenly Throne to the rightful owner. Er Rai." he added, summoning countless of demon, including his own level 99 demons. Helel, Lucifer and Beelzebub_

 _Hibiki clicked his tongue "Insolent!" he spat angrily "I will never give the Heavenly Throne up!" he added, snapping his fingers to desummon the demons, yet the demons remain where they are standing. "Huh?!" There is someone intervening?!_

 _Watching this scene makes him amused to the very best. The traitorous sword looks at his old fellow swords, he out reach his arm out and say... "Er Rai will give you a place by his side if you join me."_

 _Yamato and Alky stare at their brother, trying to figure what had caused this. They couldn't imagine that the ever loyal Alkie will be stabbing them behind their backs. There have to be a reason._

 _"Mr. Alkie... Why are you doing this..." Yasu stated, looking blankly, deeply... He was hurt by this sudden betrayal._

 _Alkie put his arm down, it seems that no one wants to betray the human administrator... Oh well. "Reason...? Hm. I have no reason, Humanity would be destroyed after a million years so what's the point of protecting it...?" He replied. "Humans are weak... They don't have the right to be protected, they should be annihilated." Alkie added changing to his original form, he won't die. He pledge his life to Er Rai after all._

 _The child looking sword frown... This isn't the sword he knew that would randomly give him his writings and sometimes daffodils. Where is that soft smile he would always show? "I'm weak...does that mean I should be annihilated?" he ask, clenching his fist in a tight ball. He cannot accept this._

* * *

 _Alkie didn't speak as he begins his onslaught of megidoladyne and the demons starts to attack as well._

 _Hibiki stood up, gritting his teeth. Er Rai did something to his sword's 'original' personality. Of course, he know that Alkie created a mental barrier to prevent himself from breaking after seeing Yasu's death, numerous of times. Ah! Whatever, he'll get his precious sword back even if it means beating him up._

 _"Yasu, Yamato, Alky, Akie. Beat the hell out of him, I'll take care of the demons." he ordered. The swords complied and changed to their true form, starting to attack Alkie with full power as Hibiki defeat the horde of demons._

* * *

 _The battle didn't go well. Alkie is overwhelming the four swords with his never ending MP and Almighty spells, Alky and Yasu are down while Akie and Yamato are still, barely hanging there. Hibiki can't help that much, he's fending the demons off and his MP is degrading so is his HP thanks to the Megidoladyne._

* * *

 _Akie huffs, he's exhausted. He know that one more attack he will be down, he can't believe that this guy is that strong when serious. It's... Terrifying. "Just a bit more."he mutters, healing Yamato, himself and Hibiki._

 _"Don't push yourself." Yamato said, attacking his sibling before he heals again. "It's fine, we need to get him back." He replied, doing the same thing._

 _But Alkie beating them with his agility had already cast Prayer, healing himself and his team. Casting another megidolaon at them, along with his demons._

 _This continues until the two swords fall on the ground, leaving Hibiki the only one standing._

* * *

 _The administrator stares blankly at his fallen Swords... How can this be happening. Hibiki bit his lip, he didn't have any choice then. He'll destroy Alkie's core..._

 _Alkie reverts back to his human form, falling on his knees with his core showing. The demons starts to disappear as well... He really hates this tedious job..._

 _"Are you satisfied, now... Alkie...?" Hibiki asks, materializing a sword in his hands. "If you are, wake him up." he slowly added, floating to Alkie._

 _"I am satisfied but he's not coming back."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"That 'Alkie' is 'dead' " Alkie grins at him, crookedly. The human administrator stares, readily going to stab him on the core. The sword grinned wider as if he saw something amusing._

 _Hibiki gasp when multiple of sharp wires stabs through him. "You cannot freely stab my new trustworthy Sword, Hibiki Kuze." Saiduq stated, smiling softly at him, black hair dancing to the breeze._

 _"S-Saiduq!" Hibiki chokes out_

 _"Ah, it work like you said, Alkie." 'Saiduq' grins, red eyes glistening with malice. "Sadly. I'm not Saiduq. I am the successor of the Heavenly Throne, Er Rai." he added as he withdraws his wires out of Hibiki's body, causing it to fall on the ground_

 _"Finish him Alkie."_

 _Alkie hums happily while standing up, picking the sword that Hibiki was holding earlier. "Bye..." he mumbles and stabs it on the human administrator's core._

 _Er Rai smiles "Good boy. " he said, watching the traitorous sword, stabs every single sword that was down. With a look that can be compared to crying._

* * *

Yasu, Alky, Akie and Yamato stares at Alkie who is sweating profusely. The younger looking sword tears the paper and throw it at him. "Try doing that, my wires isn't the only thing that will pierce you." Yasu stated.

Alky and Yamato chokes on air after hearing that. Akie tilts his head, he didn't understand what else Yasushi would use to pierce Alkie with?

Alkie nodded his head, crying silently. Yasu smiled softly. "Good."


	8. Sword Sides VI: Sacrificial Heart

The boy with light lavender hair watched the Administrator put his older twin to force sleep. He knew that sleep isn't necessary for beings like them. Yet it is necessary for Alkie, he needs it for at least 4 to 5 times after every two to three months, for all eternity. If he didn't his core will deteriorate. It can lead to death.

Alky smiles to himself, he realized that cores are like human hearts. If they cease to work... The owner will die. How laughable.

"Why are you smiling?" Ask by the new sword, setting himself besides Alky. "He went berserk again. Why is that?" Akie added, curiously staring at the taller one.

Alky stuffs his hands on his pocket, sighing heavily "Yasu pressed the wrong buttons, without knowing it."

"Buttons? Belly button?"

"Nerve buttons. He make him irritated."

"Ha...?"

"You know what, nevermind. You do know what 'irritated' means, no?" The taller said, staring at the shorter who nodded, probably getting it. "So he got irritated to Yasu, again?" The shorter inquired, he nodded in answer. Alky isn't that much of a talker. He would always feign sleep if he didn't had anything to do. So how do you talk with a fellow being?

Akie stared at him for a good minutes before finally opening his mouth to asks "Um... Mr. Alky, I'm curious. How did you and your twin became swords?"

Alky stares at him, frowning. "...My sister stabbed me in the heart while Alkie died from heart attack due to shock. He said." Yes, they knew that they're supposed to die just to be an Administrator's sword but not to be stabbed by their older sister.

"Heart attack?"

"Yes, Alkie is born with severe deafness and a weak heart. He'll just collapse if he's extremely tired, if he felt adrenaline. He's chest will get painful if he's into extreme stressed, ect. Luckily it's seldom to happen. And he hadn't had any strokes."

"So that core deterioration is by..." The silverette trails off.

The light lavender haired let out a scornful laugh. "Ahaha, yes. It's because of that." He answered while sadly looking at the floor.

He thought that if they become swords, his brother's heart wouldn't be weak... He expected too much.

* * *

 _-Three years ago-_

 _Alkie stares at his older siblings, they're fighting about that again. It's about sacrificing him to this thing called 'Administrator.' Miyako was the one who suggested it, in exchange his sister's beloved person. Al Saiduq. Will became human._

 _So... That person is very important than her younger brother's life... His chest hurts a bit... He wondered if his sister would be happy if he agree._

 _"How could you sacrifice your own brother's life for that man? Don't be selfish Miyako Hotsuin!" The older brother stated harshly to his twin sister, they both remember the happenings in the past timelines. Their battles and more importantly... That person's sacrifice._

 _That person after all was someone he holds dear... He can't endure another sacrifice again... No... He can't let this to happen again._

 _"Can't you understand, big brother. This isn't because of Alcor anymore! If 'he' breaks what would you think will happen to this world!?" Miyako retorted back, this is hard for her too but it's the only way she could think of._

 _She fears that if 'He' broke... The world might go into shambles again. Her twin can't seems to understand that._

 _They continue their exchange of harsh words at each other. While the younger brother watch them, lightly clutching his chest. He opened his mouth and asked_

 _"If... I agree. Would you be happy... Miyako...?" loud enough to make his sibling stop and turned to him. "Yes or no?" he added, softly smiling at her. Alkie don't want to do this but...if it'll make his sister happy. Why not. She deserves it. He wants her to be happy. Even if that meant was to be a sacrifice._

 _The older sister steeled herself. She doesn't deserve him to be his sister, he's too kind... She's the one who suggested that he'll become the sacrifice, to become his 'Sword' because of his weak heart... And yet..._

 _Miyako smiles back at his younger brother before nodding her head. "Yes."_

 _The light purple haired ignored the constricting feeling in his chest. "That settles it, then. I agree." He smiles wider, forcibly before standing up and leaves the room, wobbling. He needs to... Let it out for a bit._

 _Yamato follows the younger in fear that he might collapsed, leaving Miyako alone..._

 _It's unknown to them that the youngest brother was eavesdropping... He... He already have decided..._

 _"...This is too sad..." Alky mutters, walking away from where he have hid._

* * *

Alky snapped himself out of his reminiscing, it becomes his hobby for sometime now.

"Ah... What a sad hobby have I developed." he mumbles.

Akie stared at the taller, tilting his head. He had no idea what hobby that is sad. Every hobby is supposed to be fun, right?


	9. Sword Sides Extra: The 'Original'

Yamato noticed that everytime Alkie wakes up after he falls into 'force sleep'... He would act different than the usual. The light haired will be unusually responsive and stare at the person, condescendingly... Unlike the usual him that would response softly while looking at the person, warmly...

This unusual Alkie seems to be merciless to the point where he almost killed Yasu and Alky when the three of them were leveling up. The older Hotsuin asked the younger why did he do that? But the reply was... Something he didn't expect, not a bit.

"'Why?' You asked, because there's no point of keeping them when they're weak. It's a waste of mana if I kept them alive. Unfortunately my plan didn't work..."

That time, the younger had a bored look, he doesn't sound regretful like he usually would when he accidentally hurt the two. He sounded...

Proud.

Yamato stops himself from blurting out an absurd question after it. Yet he's sure that the Alkie in front of him at that time, isn't the one he knew for ten years.

Who was it, then?

* * *

The older Hotsuin also notes that the latter in question seems to hate Yasu to an extent of hurting the poor thing in a very violent way. So he and Alky would automatically resolves to restraining him or better yet, brutally knocking him out, perhaps beating him until he's unconscious.

Although the usual one is gentle and won't forgive himself if he knew that he's hurting Yasu.

The usual Alkie doesn't remember anything he'd done right after he falls into his 'force sleep,' again. All of them keep quiet, it's their silent agreement. Everything is okay act.

No one would want a sword, bawling his eyes out of artificial tears. Right?

* * *

'Alkie' stares coldly at the Administrator. "How long are you going to keep it this way?" he hisses. He'll be force to sleep again,

Hibiki hummed, "Until you stop showing. Erased like you never existed."

"Pfft- Ahaha! Don't make laugh, I won't be easily wipe out. Not when I'm originally him!" 'Eikla' said huskily, shit, his eyelids are getting heavy.

Hibiki pats him on the head. "Well, if you are the 'original' why did you change?"

"T-That's..." The sword murmurs incoherently, slowly falling asleep.

The Administrator smiled as he continues to pat the other."That's right, sleep... If you don't, you'll deteriorate... Inside."


	10. Sword Sides Extra: Weeping Heart

_-Three years ago-_

* * *

 _The Hotsuin household was quiet as ever, it's like one of those haunted house from a horror movie. Miyako Hotsuin didn't mind the quietness, it relaxes her mind for the time being. She had plenty of things to think of... That includes sacrificing one of his younger brother for the sake of the world. It is the only way she could think of... She wish she could sacrifice herself but... She..._

 _A tall light lavender haired boy barges into her office, making her snapped away from her thoughts. Miyako turns to her head to the other before raising a brow. This is rare... It's her youngest brother. Alkie's younger twin, Alky, who wouldn't even bother talking to her when it's not important._

 _She lost touched with him when he suddenly have gone, missing. Two years ago for four months. And when he came back with her brothers... Something change... Those dead eyes didn't suits his childish face, Miyako thought at that time. After that the latter would flinch everytime she or a woman touch him or goes near him. Sometimes he'll have those panic attacks if he sees too many women. So it's either Alkie or Yamato who can calm the poor boy down._

 _She didn't know what had happened to the youngest, her brothers won't tell her a thing or two. It feels like it's a taboo that no one needs to know, except for the three of them._

* * *

 _"Big sister... I'm going with Alkie." The younger speaks nonchalantly yet he sounds like he already made his decision. The older sister stared at her youngest brother, so he was eavesdropping earlier. If she agrees to it... No, she can't let this happen._

 _One sacrifice is enough,_

 _"You can't," She said, pursing her lips into a frown. "We don't want to lose you too, Alky." Miyako adds, grief was evident in her tone. Alky stared at her before letting a contumelious laugh tear out from his throat_

 _"So, Alkie's life isn't that important to you?" The lavender haired says, sadness seeps through his tone. "Alas, I've already made my decision."_

 _"Alky, no. Stop right there, you're thinking irrationally."_

 _"Irrational, you say? I am within my rationale, what about you?" He says coldly before turning his back and walk to the door._

 _"Why are you willing to sacrifice yourself?" She asks, staring down on her table. The question made the younger smiled with remorse, it's simple..._

 _"I can't live without my twin." The boy answered and take his leave. Closing the door behind._

* * *

 _He saw his eldest brother leaning on the wall, near the door. His expression is forlorn. Alky let a sigh escape his lips before opening his mouth to speak._

 _But Yamato beat him and say... "Alkie collapsed... I called the doctor already. He's fine and asleep."_

 _"This is too much for him..." The younger says, stuffing his hands in his pants pocket... He needs time for himself. "You're not stopping me, Yamato?"_

 _The older stares for a bit before cracking a sad smile. "I would stop you but you've made your decision already... You're more obstinate than I am.." he said causing the other to chuckle._

 _"You know me well, Yamato." says Alky._

 _"If I didn't I wouldn't become your parent figure." The older replied, sounding a bit proud._

 _"Yes, and you pamper Alkie too much. Mama." Alky teased, walking away to go somewhere..._

* * *

 _Truth to be told, he wants to 'laugh.'_

 _'Laugh' at their fate._

 _'Laugh' at this empty feeling he's getting._

 _'Laugh' that he's crying as soon as he realized that he'll miss them._

 _Alky wipes his tears away with his sleeve yet the tears won't stop falling from his cheeks... He thought he was dead on the inside, yet these tears are the proof that he's not._

 _"It...hurts..." The lavender haired boy crouch down, hugging his knees while burying his face on it and start to weep his 'dead' heart out._

* * *

 _It's unknown to him that both of his older siblings is watching him, unable to do anything._


	11. Sword Sides VII: Unexpected

Heterochromatic eyes opens up from it's long slumber. The light purple haired sword stared blankly at the ceiling of the Akasha Stratum. He remembered someone.

"He's... That guy was living his own life, right?" The sword ponders, sitting up. Alkie wish that the guy was living his life now that he's not existing anymore. The sword stands up and goes somewhere, thinking of a certain person.

"Eikla, you're okay now, right?" he whispers.

Eikla, his older twin. Yes, they are triplets but the Hotsuin clan believed that he's a bad luck.

* * *

 _ **-7 years ago-**_

 _The 10-year old boy is playing with his ball when he saw his father go to where the locked room was suppose to be, how rare to see him home._

 _That room was locked since they came to live in this household, no one gets near it, except for Miyako, his grandfather, his father and a few politician. Alkie wondered what was inside. So out of curiosity, the boy secretly follows his father._

 _But there's a saying that goes, "Curiosity kills the cat", yes?_

 _He was lucky that the door was slightly ajar, he took a peek of what was inside. There's a futon at the center of the room, A person is laying on it, sleeping._

 _Alkie stares at the person... It's a boy with black hair, his alabaster skin somewhat glows through the sunlight that the small window emits. The light haired boy noticed that the boy's neck had tiny marks... Are those insect bites?_

 _Though, why is this boy look like him in black straight hair?_

 _The light haired boy covered his mouth as soon as his father kick the boy's stomach causing the boy to wake from his sleep. grunting from pain as the man starts pounding his feet on the kid's gut._

 _'Oh my God! Why is this man beating the kid?!' Alkie thought while watching, he needs to do something?!_

 _"It's your fault that the deal closes before I can get it! You son of a bitch! You're nothing but a bad luck!" kicking the kid on the head now._

 _The light haired boy steeled himself and willing to interrupt when Miyako comes by and barges through the door, grabbing their father on the shoulder then punch him on the face... Something crack on his face. Oh, God._

 _The man topples over a box then fall on his butt, in a disgraceful way. The female Hotsuin watch him, coldly and uncaring before carrying the kid and grabbing Alkie who was at the door, leaving their father alone, She needs to tend the kid first._

 _Alkie shivered after seeing the light brown eyes of the kid, he'd never seen someone, specially a kid with such cold and dead eyes. It makes him want to cry._

* * *

 _"Alkie." His sister spoke. Good thing he's wearing his hearing aid. "Meet your oldest twin, Eikla Hotsuin." She said while entering an unuse guest room and set the kid, Eikla down on the comfy bed._

 _The black haired boy turn his cold gaze on his brother. A small smile made its way on his small lips. "...I...It's nice to finally meet you." he mouthed slowly._

 _Alkie hesitantly walks to him, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe off the blood on the other's chin. "Did he break something? Are you okay?" The light haired boy slapped himself internally, of course. HE IS NOT OKAY! Damn it._

 _Eikla pat the other on the head, its fluffy... Whoa! He nodded his head, fixated on Alkie's hair, wondering if it was a cotton candy. "I'm... fine, this happens everytime..." he added, averting his gaze and scratching his cheek._

 _The light haired boy ogle at him. He then hug the kid, he did nothing wrong."Mama said lying is bad..." he said softly. "So don't lie, Eikla." he added while lightly patting the kid._

 _He probably know nothing about this kid for now but Eikla and his mother had the same mannerism while they lie. Averting their gaze while lightly scratching their cheek._

 _The black haired child bite his bottom lip before burying his face on Alkie's small shoulder. Soft sobs emitted through the whole room. The light haired boy can't help it so he cried as well._

 _Miyako walks to them, pulling them in a tight and warm embrace. She knew Eikla was unlucky. He end up in a family with a bunch of dumbasses._

 _The three of them stayed like for a bit before tending Eikla._

* * *

Alkie saw the others with someone new, he cannot see the new one's face since they were turned to him. The new one was wearing a panda themed hoodie.

The light haired teen walks them. His eyes went wide once he saw the new sword's face.

"Eikla, you stupid ass, you shouldn't be here!" he exclaims, tackling the new sword on the floor. Yasu stares, ready to kill again. "Good morning, Mr. Alkie." He greets

"G-Good Morning Yasu... Please calm down." he mumbles, sweating and gets off of Eikla.

Alky helps the new sword up and stares at Alkie "Eikla?" He asks.

The new sword stares at Alkie as Yasu clings at him. So that means... "Alkie, sorry to say but I'm the Administrator. This sword's late name is Eikla Hotsuin, correct?"

Alkie stiffens, what the hell...? He was controlling him? "Yes..." he said.

"I see, his subconscious and conscious data was missing from his body data. His data got split and gone missing after trying to save his twin brothers. This body was on top of you and Alky when you came here, it looks as if it was protecting the two you." The Administrator informs, mirth hints his tone. What an interesting turn, "He's name that was designated on him was 'Zubenelgenubi' he'll be in your care. Without the half of his data. He's a good for nothing, an empty shell." He added.

The light haired teen stare, trying to process everything that was uttered by the Administrator... Oh no... It can't be...

Akie watches Alkie sink on his knees. The short sword turn his gaze on the new sword then to Alky. Based on the faces, to him... Zubenelgenubi. "Mr. Alkie, are the three of you siblings, perhaps a triplet?" he asks.

Alkie didn't speak, he can't. The younger twin stares at Alkie.

Is this a horribly written fiction again...?

Zubenelgenubi stares blankly. Not understanding anything at all.


	12. Sword Sides Extra: 2 plus 1 Sacrifice

_-3 years ago- Hotsuin Household, Kyoto_

* * *

 _The light haired boy wakes up, did he faint? He can't remember. Alkie sat up then stare at his hands. He agreed into being a sacrifice._

 _How idiotic can he? The boy bit his lower lips, trying not to cry. He wish he didn't agree, he wants to live his life._

 _Was it too much for him to ask?_

 _Yamato enters the room, walking to him before setting himself besides Alkie. His expression were unreadable._

 _"Alky decided to go with you," he mumbles, his gaze was on the floorboards._

 _The light haired boy stares at his older sibling, eyes were wide. "You've got to be kidding..." He trails off, covering his face with both hands. "Why... Alky, why?" he mutters._

 _The older brother patted the younger brother, he can't do anything about it. There's that nostalgic feeling of helplessness he felt back when that person leave. Is back..._

 _Yamato adjust himself and pull the younger closer, hugging him. He know that it won't be enough, it'll never be._

 _Alkie buries his face on his older brother's chest, this always happen. He would always ends up, crying on Yamato's chest everytime he was feeling weak, sad or anything that made him end up crying._

 _"I'm...scared, big brother...but if that's what she wants, I'll do it, she'll be happy right?" The younger asks._

 _Yamato didn't know what to answer. "...She would, perhaps."_

 _The light haired looks at him, smiling sadly. "Yamato, I'm glad you're my brother..." He grins childishly._

 _The older Hotsuin stares, embracing the younger tighter. He wish he never made those memories with them..._

 _He forgot how it hurts to be left by the people that is important to you._

* * *

 _Alky entered the room and stares at Alkie, who's sitting on the bed. He wish he won't notice his eyes were puffy._

 _"Yamato told me that you'll join me and become a sacrifice... Why are you wasting your life...?" the older twin speaks in a cold tone._

 _The younger frowned then say. "You didn't notice that you're doing the same very thing?" He watched his older twin who suddenly stood up, opening his mouth,_

 _"That's not the point here! I can die any moment Alky, while you... You can live a long life! Get married, once you've overcome your fear! Build a family. You can do anything with your life, why are you wasting it for something like this?!" Alkie exclaimed while slamming his hands on the table._

 _The lavender haired boy bites his lower lip, clenching his hands into a fist. "It's because, I can't live without you and Yamato!" he yells, tears starts to fall from his eyes._

 _"A-After that day, I'm already dead inside! If you and Yamato weren't there to understand me, I might not be able to 'live' this far!" He cries out._

 _The older twin walks to the younger, pulling him in a tight embrace, "Sorry Alky... I'm weak, kuya is weak. (Kuya = Big brother)" he mumbles._

 _The younger sobs loudly. "Just by thinking that you'll be a sacrifice to a nameless man... I can't take it." He said in between sob, wiping his eyes that continuously pouring his tears out._

 _Alkie patted him, regretting that he let his frustration out on his younger twin._

 _The younger continues to weep, everything hurt._

* * *

 _The oldest twin watch them from the slight crack on the door, It breaks his heart to see his two younger twin like this. Eikla slowly turns his back and carefully made his way to their sister's office, thinking that she'll finally agree to him._

 _Replacing his brothers and be the sacrifice won't be a bad idea. He won't lose anything._

 _This colorless world didn't need someone like him anyway... A bad luck._

* * *

 _"Please, let me replace them..." The black haired boy said, prostrating in front of his sister. Miyako stares, sadly smiling before pulling the other up and hugged him._

 _"Eikla...please stay with me...please don't make this harder." she said._

 _The younger bites his lower lip. He knew it's hard for her but he can't let his brother to be a sacrifice._

 _What should he do?_

 _"Okay, I won't ask again." he said._

 _"Thank you..."_

 _Eikla gulp the guilty feeling after. He won't ask, he'll just do it._

* * *

 _-Tokyo Skytower Underground-_

* * *

 _The two stares at the device in front of them. There was a man inside, sleeping._

 _"Mi-Miyako, this man..." Alkie stares at the man that is inside, sleeping and floating inside the device. Alky looks at his sister and watched her to activate it with, of course._

 _The power of the Dragon Stream._

 _The female Hotsuin didn't speak and activated the device, she pulled out her sword, taking a few breathes as she lunge towards the unsuspected brother. It's better to stab them behind the back, She can't handle seeing their face being in pain._

 _The younger twin, gasped once the sword pierce through his chest. Seriously, his body move on its own. Using himself as a shield for his older twin brother. He look at Miyako, the irony, he can't go near her back then but now she's very close._

 _So, she'll kill them from behind... How unexpected, who knew?_

* * *

 _Alky reached out and pat her, showing a rare smile. "I'll miss you, sister." he mouthed. Miyako pulls out her sword and watches her brother fall on the floor, limply. The female Hotsuin blankly stares at the body._

 _Why...? Why would you smile?_

* * *

 _Alkie gapes at the scene, he wants to scream but he can't. The light haired suddenly collapsed on the ground and cease to breath._

 _The female Hotsuin clenches her fist and jaw as she gets it ready. There's no time to waste._

 _After Miyako finished the preparation and set the giant device, she quickly left. It'll be dangerous if she stay._

* * *

 _[The rewriting and deletion will start in...]_

 _The black haired boy blankly stares at the writing on the device's screen before bashing it with a chair. He was there when... Eikla fights back his tears, crying won't do him any better. He carefully walks where Miyako put the two in, quickly trying to get them out._

 _It was unknown to him that the device continues it work._

 _He never see it coming and before he knew it. Razor sharp tentacle swipe off his head. Falling with his brothers, back to the device._

* * *

 _The man that swipe the boy's head off smiles before slowly fall into slumber again._

 _And the world was successfully rewritten_ _._

* * *

 _That's how they die. A mess._


	13. Sword Sides Extra: Thanatos and Alphecca

Alkie was at his usual routine of checking through the certain worlds when he saw a blue haired kid carrying a small kid. They're alone... And again he approached them, he felt that he needs to, they won't probably suffer the consequences like Yasu did, right?

"Alkie, you moron..." He whack himself, internally and made a big U-turn. Unfortunately the small child(probably), noticed him already and calls him something he can't fathom why would he call him that...?

"Mama!" The small child with dual tone hair (black and white) cried out as he tried to struggle out of the older boy's arms, wanting to be put down. The older complied easily, putting the younger down and followed him as the younger clumsily ran to Alkie who was frozen to place.

Once the small bundle of bunny jacket and dark blue fur scarf (What the fuck is up with bunny jackets?) reach him, it clings to his legs, shaking and crying, mama like it was a mantra. And being him didn't help that it melt his 'heart.'

"I apologize, mister. I found him near a car accident a few weeks ago, no one is helping him. The police wasn't coming. So I took the liberty and take him with me and it seems that his parents are the passengers in the car so..." The blue haired child informs, staring at the younger.

Alkie sat on the ground, pulling the small child to his arm and hugged him. Then...well... Cries with the child.

The older child pats them both on the head, wondering if Alkie is an over grown baby.

* * *

Yamato stares at his younger brother who was carrying a small child and holding hands with a presumably a ten years old, perhaps? Oddly, the smaller resembles Alkie and Yasu while the other child is obviously a demon, there's no mistake about it.

"Is that your child, Alkie?" He asked, looking at him sharply. "You know that you can't bring any humans here." Yamato turned to the other kid and say. "State your name."

"N-No. I don't know... Hm... Oh, right. I forgot to asked that" the light haired teen stared at the child as well.

The blue haired boy blink then answered. "I'm Thanatos Minegishi, Ana for short, that is Alphecca." he discreetly pointed at the smaller child

"Minegishi, oh that bastard Minegishi..." Alkie mumbles, covering Alphecca's ear. "Are you related to him?" he added, he didn't hate the kid but he hates the guy... Hmm, now that he noticed it, the child's eyes are in crimson and green. there's some uncanny resemblance to that "Bel" too, like the hair color, he's perm though. A mini Demon overlord with perm hair. So it's Anabel...? No, that's a horrible pun.

Thanatos merely nodded his head in return. Not intending to disclose what kind of relationship he shared with the overlord.

Alky and Yasu pops out besides Alkie, it made the little one giggle in delight and greeted him... "Papa! Mama, please give Alphe to papa!" he squealed in delight, he reach out to Yasu.

* * *

The Hotsuin siblings froze... Yamato and Alky snapped their heads to Alkie who was clearly sweating bullets.

"I-It's not what you think it is!" Reasoned Alkie in advance, he knew what those two are thinking. The two sibling just stared, condescendingly.

Yasu on the other hand, took Alphecca while smiling devilishly.

"I cannot believe it! This child is the seed of our grinding, every night!" The child like sword exclaims happily.

Alkie stares blankly. So... grinding levels are malicious now? ... Ahh! He heard the doors of hell open. He turned to see his siblings... OH MY GOD!

* * *

Ana stared at the two person, grinning devilishly as they dragged the unconscious Alkie, away.

"Is...this normal...?" he asked staring at the person who had a braided hair.

Akie tilted his head, it usually happens when the light haired goof off, did something odd and stuffs like that... So... "Probably." he answered, unsure on what he should say.

Yasu tap Ana on the shoulder. "You know that guy is an admin sword, so why did you let this kid approach him...?"

"It's fine... That child is under my protection... Not even 'Death' itself can 'touch it.'" The boy said, smiling softly, patting the now sleeping child.

"As expected from the child of the night." Yasu said almost maliciously.

Ana ignored him, too busy patting the sleeping child.

* * *

You can ignore the fact that Alkie was screaming at the background.


	14. Sword Sides Extra: A mother's desire

_A child was going to have fun with his parents... It should be a day filled with happiness yet... Alas,fate had decided to play the game of endless tragedy on the poor "Crown jewel."_

* * *

Alphecca was snuggled to his mother's chest. he's still sleepy but he can't help but to admire his mother's eyes, it had two different color. Purple and green.

"Mama's eyes is pretty!" The child exclaim, grinning while looking at his father. "Right papa!" he adds happily.

"Yes, her eyes are the prettiest thing I've ever seen." said his father, kissing the hand he never regret holding.

The child's mother smiles warmly before placing a kiss on both of her boys' cheeks. She love them so much, she will never get tired of their antics. "You two strikes again... This is why you have girls in your palm, Ya..." she trails off... Her eyes going wide from shock as soon as she saw two entities, fighting. The mother hugged her son tight while the father tried to avoid the two beings by stirring the wheel to divert the car's direction away from the entities.

The mother notice that it's...those beings... It's two kids?

* * *

One of the being bite his lips, this bitch in front of him suddenly attacks and took his other eye.

"Is that all you got, Thanatos-chan~!?" The pale white girl tilts her head to the side, her long silver hair glows unnaturally under the sunlight. "No wonder, father favors me more!" she squealed, crushing the eyeball in her hand whilst smiling yet it never reach her gold eyes.

Thanatos grits his teeth, "If you hate me that much why don't you just try and kill me like what you did to Hypnos, Keres!" he exclaims.

Keres feign a shocked gasp "I'm hurt by your accusation, Thanatos-chan! I'm not there when Hypnos tripped on the stairs and thus he was doing his true purpose! Haha~" she giggles turning her gaze on the car that was trying to avoid. Oooh~ Humans...!

"Welp, beating a weakling like you makes me hungry."

"Bitch—" The blue haired boy gasp when he felt a kick contacted on his stomach.

"Bastard, you and your twin are the bitches here. You feed on sexual desires. You filthy rat" She hiss, grinding her foot on his stomach.

He smirks at her then say. "You're just jealous, father never feed you. Unlike us, we we're always full with his sexual desires. Every. Single. Night~!" with wink on his working eye.

And there goes his sister's temper. It's more fun if there weren't any humans around... He felt bad for the humans in the car... 'Ah, sorry' he thought 'you'll be pulled in her tantrums.'

Keres beats him into a pulp. Good thing his sturdy. Afterwards, she probably followed the humans. She did say she's hungry.

* * *

There are plenty of resources a demon could feed on. They could eat normal human food but it'll never satisfy them... He and his twin feed on desires and souls... Yes, it's mostly sexual desires, lust since humans brims with libido but any desires could work too. As long as it's strong to make them full.

It's easy to make a contract with a demon, they just appear in front of you when you're on the verge of death. Have a strong desire to live, desire for revenge and ect. Just pay for the price though. Souls and other parts of your body that the demon lacks of. If the demon do had a missing parts though.

Demons are loyal to their contractors. they will never betray them... The problem is that if the contractors wished the demons that they wanted them to be forever at their or someone else's side. The demon will be bind to the contract and basically cannot make any contract with anyone.

Thanatos heave a sigh, his sister crush his eyeball so his left eye is beyond repairable, for now... He'll need to find a replacement.

"I'm so done with her shitty treatment." he mutter while going where Keres went... He sense a strong desire there so...

"A mother's desire... Huh." Thanatos wondered what it taste like?

* * *

The blue haired boy saw woman sitting besides a dead cherry blossom tree near a turned over car. Her right arm is teared off and she had a child in her left arm, snuggled to her bloodied chest. The child seems to be asleep... Thanatos didn't need to guess where her husband is...

The husband was probably inside Keres' belly, she prefer man meat than a child and a woman's meat anyway.

Thanatos approached the woman so that, maybe he could eat her desire or a contract perhaps.

"H-help..." The woman mumbles, she needs to get her son somewhere safe before that monster comes back... She already lost her beloved husband and if she lost her son... But Sadly she was at her limit at this rate, her son might not be able to leave the area.

She notice a blue haired boy approach them, he's missing an eye and perhaps by instinct...

"B-Boy, you're missing an e-eye, are you okay...?" she asks. The question provoke an amused chuckle from the blue haired boy.

"Ah, I'm fine and shouldn't asked someone if they we're fine when you, yourself is in a grave condition." says the boy, his gaze was on the child in her arm, he's kinda glad that the small child only had a few scratches. "I can help you but only you and if you made a contract with me." Thanatos added, crossing his arms.

The woman frown, she knew this kind of a thing since her family use demons and a legit demon summoner. She looked down to her sleeping son then to the demon. She, herself was at the limit so... There's nothing to lose if this demon child takes care of her son in her stead and she can give him her left eye too.

The demon watches the mother place a kiss on her son's forehead before looking at him, Her gaze feels warm... So this is what it feels to have a mother?

"I...g-guess t-that could work... You...can take m-my left eye too." she said, smiling at the demon.

Thanatos ignored the loud thump in his chest as soon as he saw the smile. He walks to them then caressed her cheek before putting three of his fingers against the woman's eye to carefully remove the left eye. "I, Thanatos Minegishi will create a contract with..." the boy says looking at the woman while gouging her emerald eyeball out.

The woman tries not to make any unnecessary sounds that can wake the child in her arm. Once the is remove the woman utters her name while catching her breath...

"A-Al... Ku..." her name was barely audible, he caught it though.

"And fulfill any wish that you desire but once you die or I've fulfilled our contract, Your soul will be mine... Do you agree?" He asked.

"Y-Yes..."

"Tell me what your heart's desire." The demon states while shoving the eyeballs in his eye socket, blinking and trying to adjust to it.

The woman smiles sadly then gives her child to the blue haired boy. "Protect my child and stay besides him forever... Ana-chan." she said giving the demon a nickname since his real name is a mouthful.

Thanatos sighs, he cannot believe this woman bind him to the contract... "How selfish...of you and you have such a skills at nicknaming, it's incredible."

The woman giggles before slowly and steadily utter something that somehow make the demon's heart ache... The child in his arms stirs from his sleep yet he's not showing any signs of waking.

"Mama needs to go away for a bit... Be a good boy, Alphe..." The mother patted the her son's head for one last time. "I love...you..." and with that said, the woman ceased her breathing and her hand drop on the ground.

A lone tear cascades down from his left eye... Thanatos wipes it, odd... He never cried before so.

A white flame burst out of the woman's dead body... It's warm...

* * *

The demon ate the soul then sighs softly. "I'll be full for a few days but it taste unpleasant..." The bluenette looks at the child in his arms who was still fast asleep, the demon heave another sigh... He can't bring him home...

"Curse this contract." He mumbles while walking away, before the child woke up and saw the horrendous sight.

"What a pain..." Thanatos mumbles, leaving the area.


	15. Sword Side Extra: Happy Birthday

_October 14. Friday_

* * *

The teen wakes up from a long slumber. He wants to clean himself. Those people were rough on him again, Eikla heave a sigh and sluggishly walk to where his bathroom is.

After he was done cleaning himself. The black haired tilts his head when he remembered what date today was.

"I'm officially 13 now, not that it matters anyway." he mutters to himself, putting a shirt on before going back to his futon, that felt a bit better.

Eikla let himself drown into darkness, falling into a long slumber as the achromatic world spin itself and let time slipped away.

* * *

He was woken up when someone entered his room, he didn't move and braced himself for a hit or two. And yes it became a routine to his father to beat him every morning. Miyako said it's okay to punch the man so he do.

The outcome for punching the man was rather something he didn't want to experience again, its a nightmare.

The hit never came though, so he slowly open his eyes and saw his sister, smiling warmly at him in grayscale filter. The boy can't helped but to smile back.

Smiling is contagious.

* * *

"Good morning." Greets Miyako, sitting on the floor.

Eikla sat up then greeted her back. "Good morning sister." in a soft tone.

"Happy birthday, Eikla." His sister patted him. "You were small back then but now, you're taller than me." she adds, pinching his cheeks.

"Thank you." He simple said, deep inside. He's grateful to have a sister like her.

Miyako kisses his forehead and say "You're always welcome."

The black haired boy smiles and ended up cuddling to her, falling back to sleep.

At that time, everything became colorful for once.

* * *

 _October 15, Saturday_

* * *

Alkie and Alky wakes up with Yamato jumping on them. The two screams out of fear that it was someone else.

The twins stare at their older brother after noticing it was him. Right, it's their birthday and their annual travel inside the country with their oldest brother.

"It's 06:00am." states Alky while facepalming. "We better see cats in this place we're going to Yamato." he grumbled while standing up and stretches his body and goes to the bathroom.

The older twin puts his hearing aids on then pat Yamato on the head. "Where are we going today?" he asks.

"Tokyo, it is the nearest spot." replied Yamato, smiling. The youngest of the twins is always grumpy when woken, it shows that he's not a morning person.

Alkie stands up "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Takoyaki pancake,"

"...Again?"

"Yep~!" The older said cheerfully.

"You should marry that dish." The light haired boy suggested jokingly

"Soon, you'll have takoyaki nephews."

"Yamato, please, don't copulate with a takoyaki." Alky says, going out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

The Hotsuin squints at the younger. "Nine years and counting, I still wonder how you take a bath in short time." he said trying to ignore the bandages that's wrap around the younger's wrist.

Alky move his hand like how Spongebob does "Sorcery."

Alkie blatantly laugh then gets his things ready before bathing.

"Anyway, h-happy birthday." The oldest brother mumbles while scratching his head awkwardly. He's not used to this so he usually take them out when it's their birthday or his and sister's birthday. It's become a habit per se. They would have mini trips inside the country.

Making memories for the sake of it. Treasuring something that can be lost...

Alky smile, it was one of those rare times he would smile at either his siblings in a warm way. Alkie on the other hand glomps on Yamato's back while grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"You can't be this cute." The light haired boy giggles. "Thanks Yamato."

"Thank you too, for being our somewhat parental figure." the lavender haired boy said warmly.

The Hotsuin stares before covering his face. Boy, this is embarrassing.

Somehow, the twins ended up tickling the older. Peals of laughter fills the room, it sounds melodious!

Casting the prolonging sadness away for awhile. Enjoying the fleeting happiness.

They wish it could be like this forever.


	16. Sword Sides Extra: Circe

The child covers his ears as his relatives begun to yell and argue about the richest his parent left. He wants to see his sister. The child run away, weeping. It's too much for him to take.

He run and run, not bothering where he's going. He wants to be away from his relatives. None of them will bother to find him, they'll be happy if he's gone anyway.

* * *

The child ran into the forest, getting lost within, unknown to it's danger.

He tripped and unceremoniously fall on his stomach, making him dirty. The child starts to cry, louder. He knew no one will help him. He's just a cry baby, he guess.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, a giant grey lion with rat tail started to approach him. Licking its own mouth as if it found a snack.

* * *

A teen in black and gold bunny jacket blink, heterochromatic eyes locking its gaze to the kid, the Cerberus found. This is bad, the kid is busy crying his ass to notice. Why the heck is there a kid in here? Alkie scratches his head and quickly go in front of the child.

Once that is done, the teen cast an ice spell at the giant kitty, effectively killing it before turning his attention to the child on the ground.

Upon closer inspection, the child had a light brown hair, he's also wearing an expensive looking clothes for kids and a yellow scarf that look familiar.

* * *

Alkie kneels down and poke the child. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks, worry is evident in his voice.

The kid looks at him, tears are flowing down to his cheeks and dirt covers his face. The teen helped the child to stand up while checking if the younger have any damage.

He sighs in relief when he found nothing and dust the dirt that was sticking on kid. "Don't cry, are you lost?" he asks again while wiping the tear on the child's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Circe!" The kid, Circe cries out, leaving the teen to haul him up on his arms and pat the child's back. Trying to comfort the seemingly small child in his arms as they make their way out of the forest.

The teen felt that the little one cling, he don't mind though. He seems to be distress. He wonder what happen. He'll ask him later but for now, his priority is to get the kid out of this forest.

* * *

The teen's lips twist into a serene smile, little prince fall into slumber. He wish he's having a good dream.

The two threaded their way out of the forest peacefully.

* * *

 _A new fate has been made._


	17. Sword Sides AU: I

_A/N: This would happen if Alkie didn't agree with Miyako and let Eikla exchange place with him, alone._

* * *

 _The world is successfully regressed..._

 _"Please live happily, A—"_

* * *

The boy wakes up from a dream he can't understand. His gold eyes roams around the room he was in. Right it is his office. Alkie Hotsuin stood up and stretches his stiff body, he's starting to get use to sleep on the small couch, it will suffice sooner or later.

He didn't want to go home but, he reeks of something unpleasant, a cold shower will be good. The young man push his messy black hair away from his eyes but it seems to be deem useless as it falls back into place, he grabbed his uniform coat and placed it on his shoulders while leaving the room, locking it. Off to his forsaken household. He wish no one is awake when he came home.

* * *

Alkie didn't know when and why but, everyone in his household abhor him, especially his older sister and older brother. Was it because he's a bastard son? He cannot comprehend.

Maybe it's better if he hang himself on a noose. No, his mother would be sad.

"Right, I'll visit her later." he mumbles to himself, his mom cared for him even though she's on the hospital and in life support.

His mother was caught in an accident, he's six at that time. Those useless doctors said she won't wake up. That she's brain dead...

For a child who was told that his mother is dead, what do you think they would feel.

Sadness, right?

Well, he apologize in advance, he didn't feel anything after they told him that. One thing is repeating on his head though.

"I can't live without my mom..." his child self chanted out loud, perhaps.

And as though a devil heard him, his biological father emerges from somewhere and like a demon would do, he made a deal with the child.

He'll keep his mother alive if the child become his and the government's demented toy.

His child self knew that once he agree, there's no turning back. He can still disagree but, he'll live his life without an ounce of will to live... So you perhaps know what the outcome is.

He become something obscene, he does and doesn't care anymore. He'll care if he feels like it, he won't if he doesn't feel doing so, vice versa. Simple as that.

To live a 'happy' life or not. Doesn't matter. He'll die anyway, if not now it'll be sooner or later.

You live, You die, You live again. An endless cycle of rebirth. Metempsychosis, they say.

Memento Mori and Memento Vivere.

Well, this becomes something meaningless. Back to reality then.

* * *

Alkie walks into their house, removing his shoes and neatly placing it on the shoe rack. He came across to a scene where his older siblings together with their youngest sibling is happily eating their breakfast in the dining hall.

A nostalgic sense hit him... He wants to join but it's better if he didn't. The food will only go to waste. He can eat fries after taking his shower and leave the house. His Greasiness never fails to satisfy him anyway.

* * *

The young man goes straight to his room and bathroom, stripping there while opening the shower head. He hissed as the hot water hits his porcelain skin. He despise warm things, it hurts but it feels nice. He prefers cold things.

It makes him wonder if he became like this because he prefers the cold.

After thoroughly cleaning himself, Alkie pulls out a pair of shirt and pants, coat, necktie and a clean pair of socks from his closet. Putting them on as neatly as possible. He needs to do his laundry soon. He notes to himself whilst leaving the room, quickly.

The least thing he would want to deal with is his older siblings, It will ruin his mood, their mood as well. He wants to eat fries.

* * *

All right the cost is clear, or so he thought. The young man was walking to the porch when...

"Chief Alkie, where could have you been all night, yesterday?" The feminine voice asks in an almost intimidating way.

Alkie closed his eyes while readying himself for the verbal abuse, turning around so that he's facing his only sister. "Good morning, Head." He greets politely and bows with grace.

"What's good about the morning when you have your stupid face in my sight?" Miyako said, crossing her arms. "And don't change topic. Answer my question."

"I apologize that I have a stupid face that its so stupid, It refuse to answer any questions you utter. Well then, me and my stupid face needs to go away from your beautiful sight," The young man retorts sarcastically. Putting his shoes on and leave his sister.

Off to his breakfast fries he go.

* * *

Continue?

-Yes-

-No-


	18. Sword Sides AU: II

Continue?

-Yes-

-No-

Loading...

Loaded.

* * *

A sigh escapes his lips, a brown paper bag securely in his arms as he makes his way to the Diet Building. He doesn't really want to go, he receive a message from his subordinate that his fiancee visited and refuses to leave his office until he came back.

He's being unlucky today. It is his birthday anyway. And with another sigh. Alkie begrudgingly goes to the Diet Building.

* * *

When the young Hotsuin entered his office, a girl with straight light brown hair wrapped her arms around his slim neck, pulling him into a kiss. He cringes inwardly yet he let her be.

Alkie stop himself from pushing her away. She stinks of expensive perfume, it's disgusting.

Once the girl pulls away there was a slight pout on her lips. "Why aren't you kissing back?!" she asked whilst whining.

"Sugar coated or frankly, which opinion you want to hear, Ms. Himeko?" He asks tilting his neck to the left side, one brow is raised.

Himeko bite her lips, eyebrows furrowed. Her fiance is being mean again. But she loves him, it was love at first sight. That's why she asks his daddy if she can marry him. Her daddy loves her that's why she gets everything she wants!

Except for Alkie's love, it's frustrating but she won't give up! Her love will reached him and it'll be a happy end!

"F-Frankly!" She replies looking at him thinking that it won't be that bad.

Alkie smiles sweetly then "You smell like a prostitute, it's disgusting." he stated flatly while putting a hand on his hips as the other hugs his breakfast.

* * *

The brunette gasp, her expression look pathetic. "I'll tell this to daddy!" She cried out and without thinking she swung her hand towards his face, unfortunately the boy caught her wrist. Gripping it in a bruising hold.

Alkie watches her flinch, the urge to break her wrist is there but Yamato might punish him... Not that he mind though. His lips twist into a sly smirk.

He leans down to her ear and said. "Wonderful~ I can accompany you if you wished~!" he whispered huskily to her ear and blows air on it, holding her wrist tighter.

* * *

The boy giggles in a delightful way as soon as he hears that loud crack of bones accompanied by a loud shriek.

"Happy birthday to me." He mutters to himself.

* * *

Continue?

-Yes-

-No-


	19. Sword Sides AU: III

**A/N: trigger warnings on this one**

* * *

A new player has been added!

Downloading content...

Content Downloaded.

* * *

Continue?

(-Yes-)

-No-

Loading...

Loaded.

* * *

A boy stands inside the elevator. He was wearing a red jacket with black trimmings, the hood have a cat like ears, underneath it was a uniform that consist, a light grey blazer, black shirt, striped necktie (Blue and white), his pants matches his blazer and a simple black shoes. He may look mature but he's barely fourteen, being tall didn't help to justify his age either. His dirty white hair were cut shorter from behind and the front had longer strands on both side, his bangs were slightly swept on the left. A pair of thick glasses sat on top of his nose bridge to hide that piercing lavender eyes.

Nah, he's blind without his glasses to be honest.

He heave a tired sigh. He never like going inside the office of this certain politician but it can't be help. He was ask by his oldest brother to fetch their illegitimate brother from his light punishment.

Alkie, after all break his fiancee's wrist. It's been a week or so after that incident. She's a daughter of an influential politician. Mitsuyuki Tanikawa, a corrupt politician.

He can't believe their father 'sold' his own illegitimate child to a despicable person just because that person's daughter wants him. It can be considered human trafficking but no one probably cares about it. (So if they want to take Alkie, they freely can with no objection from them.)

Not even their sister, the current head of their clan. It's saddening but it is the reality.

Their oldest brother doesn't know, he'll ripped their father's arm if he knew.

* * *

(A/N: Yamato is the only reason why the Tanikawa let Alkie go home after a week with them. He doesn't know so, yep!)

* * *

It is someone influential after all. If his mother know about it too, she'll help Yamato by beating the hell out of his father, again.

His mother, Aliese Maris the second wife of Kazuki Hotsuin is the adopted daughter of Stella Maris aka Polaris, a prominent woman in the industry of electronics and well, Demon Summoning.

* * *

(A/N: Demon exist in this AU. ^_^)

* * *

She's a fine lady but her strength is... Frightening. His mother is nice to every people, she spoils them but her demeanor changes when she is in front of someone she utterly abhors (example, his father and Tanikawa).

It's feisty and cold and yet at the same time it's cool. Though her look never change, her age is at 40's yet she still look 20, Same goes to Polaris. It's appalling.

"Fountain of youth!" he suddenly exclaim. He cover his mouth, good thing he was alone in the elevator... It would be embarrassing.

The boy remember that she beat their father with a metal bat when he was harassing Miyako back then. Their father broke a nose, an arm, a leg and his hips. Is it bad that Yamato just watch and laughed at his predicament?

Too bad, his mom left the main house and live with her first son and step-brother. It's not that lively in the household anymore. He can stay where she is but boy! Hokkaido is far. He still attends school even though he don't really need to do so. Since Hotsuin's are at doctoral degree at his age.

"Note: She wanted divorce but never given." The boy mutter, playing with his hair. "...She made me goof off, I got obsessed with RPG and anime. P*rs*na series, Dev*l Su*viv*r series, S*T series, T*les of series, Meka-Meka dan, C*de *eass, B*ngo Str*ys Do*s, Kuro*hits*ji, B*ku no p*co... Bad memories and cannot look Tokyo tower as a protective barrier because of the last anime." He drones as he pushed his glasses up.

* * *

(A/N: "PERSONYA!")

* * *

Alky Hotsuin hummed while putting his hands inside his pocket and walks out of the elevator as soon as it open. He reminded himself to use the Japanese name when he's ask what his name is. He didn't like strangers calling him by his birth name after all.

He don't talk to Alkie that much but he could tell that he's not that bad, Alky wonder if it was just a naive thought.

The younger opens his mouth and begun to drone to himself "...He loves Hokkaido because it's cold there, fries, his pets that was in Hokkaido right now and Yamato. He have a severe case of brocon which only suits a loli... Oh well, he can be annoyingly flirtatious but scary at the same time when he's angry and triggered by bratty Himeko. Yasushi likes him which he don't like, at all and yet they quarrel like lovers."

The younger saw a few people walk out of the said politician's office. He grimace, he knew what is exactly will be laid for him inside the office. If the hacker boy is with him, he's sure as heck that the hacker will charge inside and beat the ass out of Tanikawa. That will be a great problem.

It's funny that the hacker boy is his half older-brother, his mom's other kid. He's cool anyway.

"Cat, that catbag, he said it was just a light punishment. Who the cat vote for this cat crap of a politician?!" He grumbles.

* * *

(A/N: Help him...)

* * *

Alky brace himself, making his way to the door. He doesn't even bother knocking and just went inside.

He was hit by a strong stench of musk and sex, he wants to gag or he's just overreacting. The younger look around and there he saw the one he was supposed to get, lying on the floor, on his stomach while looking like an example of debauchery. A mess, his pupils are dilated.

"Big brother said, you cannot use drugs on him, so why?" Alky asks glaring to the person on the chair and walks to his brother while kneeling down besides the older brother and reached for the box of tissues to clean Alkie with. Yes, this is why he hates going to this place. He don't like to deal with this cat crap politician.

Mitsuyuki Tanikawa chuckles, then. "Well, Daichi-kun, Teito-chan is being boring that's why we need to spice things up. He did love it instead though. Haha!" he replied amusedly. His red eyes bore through the younger's lavender eyes.

The younger glared daggers at the older man "Disgusting." he spat coldly while putting his brother's clothes on and hauling him on his back. Walking away, away from this disgusting person.

"Oooh, feisty like Ms. Aliese Maris, they say like mother like son. I like that." The politician comments with a grin. He knew the younger heard him but decided to ignore it. He likes feisty people.

Breaking them is fun.

* * *

Alky hums while walking inside a fast food chain, deciding that he'll buy the other his fries, a small compensation for enduring that hellish week, Crappy Tanikawa put him through because of a brat's wrist.

He didn't hate him, there are no hostility at all, he just can't converse with other people without sounding cold, he guess. (Guessing that he was with Miyako after his mom left)

Alky actually like to see the other smile when his mother, Aliese buys the other fries. She spoils him with fries.

"...Nn, w-where... Alky?" The person on his back finally came to his senses. His voice sounds raw. "Did you b-bring my chow-chow and rabbit?"

The younger hummed again. "No, they are at mama's house. We're at the fast food you like so much, large fries is it?" he asks, smiling when the older emitted a cheerful aura, its sparkling in all honesty. "We can visit your mother too." he suggested.

The older enthusiastically nods his head, he will never object if fries is there! "Okay, let's visit "nanay" too." Alkie said.

* * *

(A/N: in tagalog, "nanay" means mother.)

* * *

The younger laughs softly and bought the fries his older brother wants and visit the hospital before going home to his mom's place. Their oldest brother did say to bring him there.

* * *

Continue?

-Yes-

-No-


	20. Sword Side AU Extra: A New comrade

_**A/N: An RP w/ my dear friend.**_

* * *

An extra scene and character can now be downloaded!

Downloading content...

Content Downloaded.

* * *

Continue?

[Yes]

No

* * *

Loading...

Loaded.

* * *

The young boy stares at his reflection then to the blade he was holding as it glint dangerously between his fingers. A smile made its way to his lips while moving the blade on his exposed wrist. It's been a awhile since he'd done something obnoxious like this. He is 13, it is after that...

"Aha...ha. Why am I pathetic..." he spoke to no one while drawing blade and slashing his wrist.

Utterly pathetic.

* * *

A boy in the name of Yoru Satomi wandered off in the residence— unknowing of how he even got in. Well, there was probably no point thinking about it. He had already intruded after all.

He walked around the hallways, knocking and checking the rooms one by one to see if he could find anyone else inside.

After a while of walking, a half-open door caught his attention. So there was someone present. He walked on over to the door, although cautiously, and peeked in quietly.

His eye widened at the sight of the young boy with a knife in hand, and saw a line of blood dripping slowly from his wrist. Without hesitation, he barged in and immediately took the knife from his hands.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, utterly upset— even though he barely knew the other.

* * *

The resident looks at the trespasser, he did know why he sounds upset like Ms. Maris when she saw him doing this. "Who are you, how did you get in?" he asked while opening the tap and wash his wrist, it didn't sting at all... Haha, numb.

The black-haired teen looked at the other as he washed his wrist off on the sink. He winced, as if he was the one in pain. He shook his head, and tried to answer the questions.

"M-My name is–" he paused, thinking whether he should tell him his full name or not. After a few moments, he spoke up again. "Yoru." What a chicken, he thought to himself, but whatever.

"... And for the second question... I'm not even really sure myself..."

Well, in reality, he just waltzed in because of the open gate and an unlocked back door. Basically trespassing out of curiosity.

* * *

"That means I forgot to lock again, Teito, that's my name..." he said while dabbing an anti-septic that he prepared earlier, on his self-inflicted wound. "...It relieves my stress. I apologize you have to see that, dear." Teito smiles at him in a flirtatious way.

Again? So he has forgotten to lock on more than one occasion? Well, that probably isn't important, but it did sound a little risky.

"Teito, huh..." Yoru repeated the name. He likes it, in all honesty. He likes it better than his own.

"Relieves stress?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. He doesn't really get it. Does it feel good? He wondered, since he knows that getting even the slightest cuts hurt a lot.

Yoru is a dense child, so he instinctively just smiled back at the other.

Teito nods his head while wrapping his wrist with bandage. "Lets see, some people found it stress relieving while others think it hurt a lot. It's kinda hard explain since everyone have their own thoughts on that matter." he said with a hum.

Yoru just looked at Teito curiously— forgetting that he still had the knife in hand. Once he realized that he was still holding the blade, he dropped it immediately.

"Stress relieving or not... doesn't it hurt the same—?" Maybe the process of it doesn't hurt that much, but the aftermath is what brings the sting.

* * *

Dull gold eyes fluttered close, shaking his head and then "I'm numb, I guess." he replied whilst reopening his eyes and making his way out of the bathroom.

Yoru blinked— unsure of how to react to his statement. Numb? Has he hurt himself that much to just feel... nothing?

He was snapped back to reality when Teito began to walk out. "W-Where are you going—?" he stammered. So he's going to leave just like that?

"Work, I have work, civilians are not allowed though." he said putting his coat on his shoulders and boots on. He's taller than Yoru.

Yoru just stared at taller boy. A job where civilians aren't allowed, huh...

"Is it a dangerous job—?" he asked out of curiosity. Is he a police? A detective? He could only guess until he was answered. "It is complicated." The taller boy answers leaving the house, forgetting to lock the door.

He do forgets to lock the door in his house, he's living alone for now.

Striding his way to the Diet building which was 100 km away. Yoru could only watch as the other left. Well, it's not like he himself had a reason to stay but... his childish curiosity is urging him to follow the path the taller boy had taken.

He was contemplating whether or not he should just go and see what he had to do, but he was also terrified of possible consequences...

* * *

A dog with a rabbit on its back dashes to Teito and well walk with him.

Screw correct thinking. He has decided to follow the other.

He wasn't really sure which directions he went, but he hoped for the best and strode on the road where he last eyed him.

* * *

The latter stop by in a fast food chain, right, he's hungry too, fries mmm. Yummy cheesy fries looks damn good. Teito didn't care if Freiya scolds him for having too much grease.

Now that he think about it, the said person is more of a mother hen.

* * *

The black haired boy just kept walking through the straight road, and hoped it was the right way. He just absent-mindedly strode on with small steps.

Teito probably get into the queued and waits for his turn.

"That child from earlier is denser like Ms. Aliese." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Yoru has a bad sense of direction, in all honesty, so he just went through the straight path. He was hoping to see signs of the taller boy. Such a straight-forward determination.

Teito, after a few minutes, finally got his take out food. Paying it up before walking out of the fastfood chain, cradling a brown paper bag in his arm.

He look around and saw the kid from earlier. "Huh?"

Did the kid follow him? Why though?

Yoru was just looking down at the ground, not really paying attention to the view in front of him.

He stopped after seeing a familiar pair of boots. Oh. He looked up to see the same person he was talking to earlier in the residence.

* * *

"Eh, are you lost?" the taller asked, tilting his head to the side. Now this kid wasn't going to tell him that he just wanted to follow him because he wanted to know what his job was. Nope. Not going to happen.

"No," he lied, "I just wanted to walk around."

"Are you sure?" He purses his lips, squinting at Yoru... It's very shady. Oh well. "Wanna eat fries?" he offers.

* * *

Yoru could feel his nervousness kicking in. Following him around would be risky now, but he's not going to yield. He already found him after all.

The short boy was surprised at the offer. "No, I'm okay," he said, smiling, "thank you for the offer. though." The truth is, he just didn't want to feel guilty "stalking" this boy. "You remind me of Ms. Aliese." Teito blurted, making his way to the bench and opens the bag but before everything else he patted the fluff balls under the bench.

Yoru tilted his head to one side. "Miss Aliese?"

Of course he wouldn't know.

The taller pulls out his phone and show the other, A picture of a woman.

She is smiling somewhat sadly.

Yoru looked at the image on the other's cellphone. She's pretty, he thought, but why did she look sad...? Teito hummed maybe this kid wasn't bad... not that he thought about him, being bad. "She is cheerful at day and depressive at night honestly, she'll blurt something out of context, every night." he said and let his lips twist in a fond smile.

Reminiscing a fond memory that is dear to him.

* * *

Yoru perked up at what the taller boy had said. She... sounded similar to him, in a way. He looked up at the other, and saw that his lips were curled into a smile.

He blinked. So she likes this lady. How nice, he thought.

"Is she okay?" the shorter boy asked, as if he knew who "Aliese" was.

"Yep, this photo is long ago. She still looks the same. Her son is my younger brother, hehe!" The taller giggles before eating fries "She reminds me of my nanay too." he muttered.

* * *

The shorter boy's eye widened.

"S-She has a son—?!" he exclaimed like he couldn't believe what he just heard. Seriously now, she looks so young, too.

"...What's "nanay—"?" he asked, as he doesn't really understand languages aside from Japanese and English.

"She's in his 40's, she had two sons. Magical Fountain of youth! She's strong too. She even beat my father ahaha!" It was a maniac laugh before getting his composure back.

"Nanay means mother in tagalog." Teito explains.

Yoru was slightly taken aback by the way Teito had laughed when he mentioned the word "beat." It sounded... negative to him, but he didn't mention it and tried to shrug it off.

"Oohhh—" his eye sparkled at the new knowledge he had just learned. Honestly, he was just in awe even though the word is considered "basic" in that language.

"I am half." He added nibbling on the fries "Let's see, you are curious on my job, yes?"

Oh. So he was half- He thought Teito was full Japanese who had learned a different language. Nevertheless, his awe for him didn't change.

The shorter boy jumped at the sudden question. His heart raced immediately and wasn't really sure on how to respond. He wanted to say "yes" but he was on high alert.

He already decided that he can trust the kid.

Teito smiles professionally before clearing his throat. "I work within an organization, my family founded it. We work under the Government as Japan Meteorological Agency, Geomagnetism Research Department or JP's." He said in a serious tone while throwing his trash in the bin then carry his pets.

"I am the so called 'Chief' I guess." he adds.

Not that he wants to be the Chief of that facility anyway.

* * *

Yoru listened attentively as Teito explained what his job was. So he was a part of a organization! That was amazing! Well... to him anyway.

He looked at Teito, admiration obvious on his face. "Chief, huh? That's a pretty high position—"

Teito nods his head "Yes, it is and well..." he hesitated for a bit. It is something he should keep himself anyway.

A disgusting secret that stays inside his office. Hehe.

"...—I am late. Oh well," He said plainly, lips twisting in a soft smile. "I wish I could chat with you again, Mr. Yoru. I apologize but I need to go." Teito said bowing with grace even though he is carrying his pets.

Teito let himself grin childishly and say. "My real name is Alkie, it is a pleasure knowing you!"

He'll trust this person, he guess.

* * *

Yoru gave the other a puzzled look, but didn't question his hesitation to continue what he was supposed to say.

Well, it's not like either of them can stop time, but oh well. Life goes on. He is a little sad that it had to end so soon.

"Alkiieeeee," he repeated the name. It's so cute~

"I hope I see you again, Alkieeee," he said as he waved at the other childishly.

He'll want to see him again. That was for sure.

* * *

 _The two bade their farewell, it is unknown when they'll met again... One thing is for sure. They will meet again and create their fate together._

* * *

Save?

[Yes]

No


	21. Sword Sides AU: IV

A new player has been added...

Downloading content...

Content Downloaded.

* * *

Continue?

[Yes]

No

* * *

Loading...

Loaded.

* * *

"What do you mean he cannot defeat that monster! His job is to protect us with his life!" One of the politician practically screams at the man in front of the Government council whilst throwing the papers at the man's stoic face.

The stoic man resisted to heave a sigh, pushing his long dark blue hair back off of his shoulder and repeats what he just said earlier. "First off, please listen carefully Mr. Miyamoto. A demon with -Bel- in its name were far more stronger, it can annihilate our personnel with just one single attack. Secondly. JP's isn't created to protect your pitiful lives." he said nonchalantly, putting both of his hands inside his lab coat's pocket. His light gray eyes coldly eyed at the politician.

They maybe follow everything they want but that doesn't mean they are their mindless toy.

The man smiles inwardly, irony is killing him because he said the opposite to his illegitimate son that is standing besides him. He, of course make sure his son's hearing aids isn't attach. He won't hear anything. Hahaha. Truly ironic.

* * *

Kenjiro Miyamoto grinds his teeth together, this fucking pompous bastard in front of them is giving them this attitude again, bullshit. The older man stood up, walking to the long haired man and grabbed him by his lab coat. "Kazuki, you bastard. Stop this bullshit and get your bastard son in the battle field and defeat that Goddamn fly!" the older man ignored the gasp and the glare he got from the son of this bastard and the people who were with them.

"No good, my words don't reach you, I didn't know your intelligence is something akin to a fly." Kazuki said as his lips twisted into a grin. "Teito isn't allowed to control the Dragon Stream. I'm just following orders from the Second family head." he added, his grin gets wider.

The older man can't stand this anymore. This is humiliation, fuck this bastard isn't even higher than him. Kenjiro's vision turns black and back handed the blunette. "How dare you!" He roared.

* * *

And unfortunately Kazuki, being physically weak falls on the floor, long hair covering his face. For some reason, he look like a damsel in distress right now. Shaking out of fear? Fear...?

No, you can't just see how much amused he looks, he's shaking because he's silently laughing, he really abhor the hits he get but it amuse him how infuriating he can get.

* * *

Ah, humans are extremely amazing. They feel emotion such as anger, sadness, happiness and others.

Twisting them is more fun.

Everyone in the room stares, no one is stopping the scene. Thinking that maybe, the older Hotsuin gives in.

Too bad. His illegitimate son is rather violent when he sees him or his oldest son gets hurt by someone or something.

Oh, Yamato will punish Alkie though... Hm, not his problem. He just conveyed the prohibition on him anyway.

* * *

The younger Hotsuin walks to Miyamoto, staring coldly at the older man. The politician back handed him as well, fortunately he caught the hand, pulling it to him while twisting his body and did a roundhouse kick that contacted on the older's head making him fall on the floor. Whining

Alkie lets him go before stomping on his face and walk to his father, helping the blunette up and dust him.

Everyone in the room stare, looking at the scene with disbelieve and shock in their faces.

* * *

Kazuki smirks while tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and pat Alkie on the head, affectionately.

The blunette snaps his fingers, taking the other's attention towards him. He smiles courteously and then. "Don't worry, you scum bags. Since Mr. Miyamoto never let me finish, Teito is prohibited to use the Dragon Stream since it halts his heart from beating. So Yamato, my eldest son took the liberty of exterminating Beelzebub and already exterminated it. Be grateful, have a nice day." he said, bowing gracefully and leaves the room with Alkie.

* * *

It makes him wonder if this certain world can survive since...

"The Administrator, after all abandon this one." The blunette said absently with a dreamy expression. Getting lost in his own endless thought.

* * *

It's a good day to eat tiramisu too and since Alkie did a great job might as well treat him his favorite food. Fries. Yes, he'll do that.

The two left the building and get something to eat.

* * *

Continue?

Yes

No


	22. Sword Sides AU: V

Continue?

[Yes]

No

* * *

Loading...

Loaded.

* * *

Kimpusen-ji, Yoshino District, Nara Prefecture

A group of people in yellow uniform were sent flying by a powerful demon that went amok as they tried to seal it earlier. The squad leader grits his teeth together, unable to save the others. Commander Akiyama blames himself for not being strong enough and mostly he'll be blaming their current leader for not being considerate at the danger he put on them.

Like, who would put people that were at level 60~70 on a level 90 mission. They're not monsters who can defeat a demon this big, like him and his clan. For God sake! Their leader's family were a bunch of monsters, they can summon and use demons.

* * *

Rumor has it that the Hotsuin was the one who caused this nationwide calamity, demons rampaging at certain parts of Japan. Some say they wanted to rule Japan, others proclaimed that the eldest son wanted to rule the world by creating a system based on merit so he uses the demons to kill the weak.

It is confusing per se but some people believed that they are evil due to their ability to control something others can't.

The government shunned them back away, into the shadows, using them when they see fit. Oddly, the Hotsuin never resisted even though they can.

* * *

Akiyama stares wildly at the sky, as soon as he saw a helicopter hovering around the perimeter near them, his squad survive but they are badly wounded, the commander sighs in relief. Their back-up came just in time, thank God!

A person jumps off of the helicopter 7 feet above from the ground. The person landed perfectly and gracefully stands on his two feet. He wears a JP's standard director uniform with white gloves, a black heavy trench coat that seats perfectly on his broad shoulders, black baggy trousers, and black leather boots and a rapier hangs around his hips. The 17 years old boy looks the squad commander. Sharp gold eyes, boring straight to the man's eyes as if he's looking right through him.

"C-Chief Hotsuin!" The commander stuttered due to shock at seeing the young chief, he didn't expect that he would come. "Mr. Akiyama, withdraw your squad from this battle now." The young chief ordered with his voice filled with authority. Alkie didn't wait for the commander's affirmation to his orders and walk where the rampaging demon is. Unwavering when it screech at him angrily as it begun to attack the boy furiously.

The boy swiftly dodges the attack, summoning his demons and fished out his rapier from its scabbard whilst swinging it in midair, the other members thought nothing happen but the demon let out a loud scream upon having his arm decapitated.

The squad leader and other members turned to the young chief and see his rapier glowed in the gold light. It's the Dragon Stream, they can't believe they are seeing the Hotsuin's prized ability.

"M-Monster." One of the squad members said, looking at their chief with a horrified look. Akiyama can never argue with that, no matter how you look at it. A 17 years old boy that was at level 83, making a huge damage on a level 93 that none of them can make.

Only a monster had that kind of a power.

* * *

After decapitating Zaou Gongen's other arm, the young chief staggers back a bit while panting heavily. Alkie points his rapier to the demon and created a bind to hold it firmly, spirals of light sprung out of the ground and wrapped around to the demon's torso and limbs. "Loki, Lugh. Finish it. Maziodyne." he commanded which the demons complied, a powerful lightning spell and finish it off.

The others watch as the demon they fought for hours falls on his knees and down to the ground and was single-handed got defeated by a 17 years old. They didn't know if they should be scared of him.

* * *

The commander grabs a hand size rock and unexpectedly throw it at the teen who was hit on the head while placing his rapier back. "Why did you even send us here when you can defeat it yourself!" he yelled "We could have died! You fucking monster!"

The young chief turned to them then fall on his knees to prostrates. Performing dogeza. "I am sorry for my incompetence. Please forgive me," he said sincerely before looking up, smiling deviously. "But it's not my fault you're weak. Blame me for giving you all this mission for I thought you are capable of handling it. Alas, I expected nothing but victory yet it seems that I was wrong." Alkie says as he stands up, he knows that he expected too much.

Yamato is right, he shouldn't expect too high from others much or less from weaklings.

* * *

The 17 years old leaves the area, ignoring the helicopter and Akiyama's angry face and when he knew he was alone, the young chief let himself lean on the nearest wall while covering his mouth. Throwing up a cough fitting, blood gushes out of his mouth and dirtying his pristine glove...

He smiles bitterly, this is what it had to take of becoming a monster. He failed his oldest brother again. "...Sorry, Mr. Yamato. I failed you again." he mutters, tears cascading down to his cheeks, he didn't know why he's crying.

Can you tell a failure like him why is he crying?

* * *

Continue?

Yes

No


	23. Sword Sides AU Extra: Wistful Miracle

An extra scene is now available to download as a DLC!

Downloading content...

Content Downloaded.

Continue?

[Yes]

No

Loading...

Loaded.

* * *

-Kyoto University Hospital, Sakyo Ward, Kyoto Prefecture-

* * *

The black haired boy stares at the door in front of him, he is at the hospital, visiting his mother. "Room 1015, Julianne Manalo." he reads before entering the room. There, he saw a woman in her 40's, she's too thin and pale for a for his liking. Multiple of tubes and IV fluids stuck in her frail body. The boy closes the door and walks to the bedside, carefully taking the woman's right hand and checks her wrist, slowly mapping it with his index and middle fingers. He remembered there's a keloidal scar on this particular wrist. He always use it to differentiate her from other people since it's hard for him to recognize someone's face even if they were familiar. He can't recognize his own face as well.

There are a few methods to recognize the familiar people, their voice, their hairstyles, feeling how their face felt in his hands (if they allow him to touch it), expecting to see them, the way they walk and their scent. Anything that is easy to remember and that is distinguishable to the said person. He can't really relay on their voices without his hearing aids so he usually go with context of meeting the said person or looking at their picture first before actually meeting them. On regular basis when he bump into his older siblings, he tells himself that one is male and the other is female.

It doesn't usually works when he bump on someone he know all of a sudden, he's fine offending them by asking who are they but they would look at him as if they had too much salt in their mouth. Well, he apologize that he's been like this ever since he can remember. Doctors said something is wrong with his brain even though it's functioning well—He don't really understand it, he's an idiot when it comes to science, math, he can't read nihongo that much and bad at computer codes. He can read and understand English and finished his academics, not in flying colors though.

* * *

Alkie smiles at his mother, he wish she wake up. A miracle always happen, right?

The boy let himself slipped into his first language as he told his mother on how his day were, he spoke softly his tone is filled with warmth, holding his mother's thin hand delicately caressing her knuckles. He loves his mother, unconditionally. She may not be the best but she still gave birth to him.

After the bad things she'd done to him. The young male still loves his mother. That's right, he let himself believe that her mother cares for him. His mother actually never care for him, she would either hit him with a broomstick or with a fly-swatter. She let him starved for days, it makes him wonder how he survived starvation. His mother is suicidal too, if she's out of his sight he'll be scurrying around their house to find her. He's relief that everytime she attempted to kill herself, she never succeed. He wondered why she wants to die that badly.

Why can't she make me her will to live, Am I not good enough...? his child self thought, whilst tending her mother at that moment.

The boy learned that his father was the sole reason why his mother end up like that. He broke her heart. Is that why she calls her own son a mistake? It stings but nonetheless, he still loves her. Mr. Yamato would probably call him a fool. He don't understand him, probably due to time... He wonders.

The younger male leans down and places a kiss on her forehead and say. "Nanay, aalis na po ako... Bibisitahin ko po ulit kayo bukas..." ("Mother, I'll be going now... I'll visit again tomorrow...") he pause and pursed his lips in a tight line, he cannot really let himself cry. "Nanay...gumising na po kayo..." ("Mother...please wake up...") he mumbled before saying his farewell to his mother.

* * *

Alkie knew the fact that she's not going to wake up. Those apparatuses and tubes stuck in her body is the only thing that kept her alive for a decade now. She's suffering because of him yet...

Asking for a wistful miracle won't hurt.

* * *

Save?

Yes

No


	24. Sword Sides AU: VI

Continue?

[Yes]

No

* * *

Loading...

Loaded.

* * *

-Nagoya City Science Museum and Planetarium, Nagoya-

It's a winter afternoon when the young Hotsuin arrived at the museum. Waiting for the brat to come. His attire is more casual than his uniform, what he usually wore. A fallow colored trench coat that reaches above his thighs, underneath was a simple white turtleneck shirt and buttoned up vest in coffee color. As to his pants, it's your mediocre ragged black jeans that are tucked into his ankle length boots and to finish his look a pair of fingerless gloves to protect his hand from the cold. Alkie, despite liking the coldness of the weather he would rather eat something hot than to get bedridden due to fever, inflicted by the meteorological conditions.

And not to mention he absolutely despise being on a date with his so-called "fiancee." Mitsuyuki did give him a choice.

"Paperworks or date..." he mumbles whilst slightly pouting. "I choose paperwork, yet he didn't approve." the lad added sullenly as he continues talking to himself. "What a crippling way of torture." Alkie huffed.

He wants to visit Yamato but he is prohibited from leaving Nagoya for the week. Ah, he misses his mother too. A helpless sigh escapes from his chapped lips. Alkie begins to look around the perimeter, trying to find Himeko by her hair, unfortunately, the other people have the same hair color as hers. The young lad wishes to kill himself for this. He sometimes forgets that he can't recognize familiar faces. Oh well, he's a goddamn asshole anyways.

A girl suddenly grabs his arm and clings to him, the scent of expensive perfume reeks from her. The black haired crinkle his nose in distaste, this is her, alright. Ugh, he prefers Yamato or Alky's perfume. "Tei~to-kun~! Did you wait for me my honey~!" The girl asked sweetly. It's sickeningly sweet with that overly use high pitch cutesy tone. He resisted the urge to rip his hearing aids off of his ears. Alkie begrudgingly nods his head before a surge of irritating squeals evoke from the girl. He can feel his elbow was nudging her breast due to her clinging to it.

The boy screams inwardly but then again he can't do anything about it. The "couple" walks inside and pay for their admission fee. The planetarium interests him more than anything. Astronomy moreover.

The two entered the planetarium and watch as the General Projections begins!

* * *

It's December so the theme is: The Christmas night-sky!

It explains various of things about Christmas. It is unfortunate that he sucks at reading Nihongo but he enjoys it, maybe he can bring Ms. Lawfey and Freiya, his most trusted subordinates, here when they had the time. Alkie smiles at the thought, he'll try and fix his schedule then.

Meanwhile, Himeko on the other hand, she looks unamused, she hates planetarium and astronomy, it's boring like its killing her bit by bit. "Teitoooo-kuuuuuuuuun~ Let's go somewhere else!" she whined while pulling the boy who wouldn't budge from where he is standing, too fixated at the projection. The brunette pouted and unslings herself to the black haired's arm, fishing her phone out from her purse. Dialing her father's phone number.

"Daddy! Teito's not listening to me!" she yells as soon as her father answers the phone. Making everyone in the planetarium turn their heads at them and glared at the girl, what's up with the fuzz? The black haired sighs then apologized before dragging Himeko away from the place. He wants to go to the fifth floor but the girl is throwing tantrums again, calling him every insults the other politicians throw at him.

* * *

The black haired is at his limit. This is why he refuse every date except this one. Mitsuyuki said it's okay to bring her in the planetarium, despite being prone to tantrums when her orders weren't followed at once. He watches her lay down on the asphalt, crying like a kid as everyone around them watch as if it was a circus.

How did he end up in this predicament? It felt like he's babysitting an overly grown baby, fiancee is just a pathetic excuse. He pinches the bridge of his nose before crouching down. "Himeko, get up. Your dress is hitching up, have some decency."

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING CUNT, STUPID ASSHOLE!" She cries, flailing on the ground. The young lad had enough of it. He stands up and leaves her, throwing fits. If he didn't, he will do serious damage on her cranium.

* * *

When he is going to leave the area. He stops when a person caught his gaze. It's a black haired boy in a panda hoodie, he was reminded of something he can't pinpoint what it was. Their gaze met, piercing caramel colored eyes stare as if he can see his rotten soul albeit there's something else...

Warmth. The thing he despises the most.

The person smiles to him whilst approaching him. And when he's close enough he reached out to tame the curls on his head. Alkie, who was seemingly frozen in place look at the male with a bemuse expression. "...Who... Who are you?" he asks, staring carefully as the other's turned sad.

"I guess, you've forgotten. It's okay, though... Alkie, listen carefully. Administrator Castor left the Heavenly Throne. With no one sitting on it. Everything will be thrown into chaos. It'll get worst..." The stranger said with a sad smile on his beautiful face. "Goodbye, my dearest..." he adds before vanishing into thin air.

Alkie let out a breath he didn't know why he was holding. A name popped out in his mind all of a sudden... Is it the name of the strange male? Heavenly Throne? Chaos?

What is he talking about? Castor, Alpha Geminorum?

"...Eikla person? Who is that, though...?" he mumbles and resumes walking out of the area.

* * *

Save?

Yes

No


	25. Sword Sides AU: VII

_**A/N: Au!Alkie = Teito, Au!Alky = Daichi**_

* * *

A special scene is added!

Continue?

[Yes]

No

* * *

December 24th

-JP's Nagoya Branch-

On a wintry night, Saturday. A young boy in a red cat parka watched his big brother work diligently, signing papers after papers. It's a tedious work so he decided to help his older brother with the things he can do. The lavender haired heard his brother mumbled his thanks so in return he nods his head and continues his work. They finish their work within an hour or so.

"...Happy Birthday..." Greets Teito whilst giving him a small wooden box with a black bow tied around it. "Thank you." Daichi smiles at him then opened the box. The content was a simple charm in shape of a cat's head. A silver chain string into it.

"I didn't know what to get you. I apologize." the black haired mutters while turning his head somewhere else. This makes the younger smile wider, he actually wants to cry out of happiness, he was touched by the older brother's gesture. The lavender haired did receive gifts from other people but the one from his family is exceptional.

He'll treasure them as long as he lives.

"Don't apologize. It's utterly cute, I like it!" He beamed happily while putting it on then pulls his brother off of his chair. Dragging the other somewhere. Leaving the Headquarters.

"Wha—?"

"Let's eat cake and fries." The younger said. He didn't know why yet he felt that this will be the last time he'll be doing this with his second brother. It's foreboding, Daichi wished nothing extremely terrible will happened.

Teito stares at him, nodding his head. He could feel the younger's trepidation but he wonders why is he anxious...? Could it be, it's that person?

The two siblings bought a cake and fries before going back to the HQ and spend the Christmas Eve, catching up with each other, creating happy memories that the two of them will share as long as they live... Like it was the last.

* * *

-JP's Osaka Branch-

Yamato Hotsuin walked into his office only to stare blankly on the desk. Seems that an unwanted guest arrived.

There's a man, perched on his desk. His legs were crossed while a hand prop behind him. Yamato eyed the man's attire. He was wearing a white parka with dog ears on its hood.

"Who might be are you?" he asked. His tone is colder than ever as usual. He is Yamato Hotsuin after all. The man barely move his head towards him, the silverette can see a small smile on the other's lips. "I found it funny that I used to be that cold back then, before meeting him and the others. Oh well." The man said, not directly to him.

The man removes the hood on his head. Warm yet playful gold eyes happily greets him. This man looks...

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Yamato~" the man teases, grinning at how his copy looks at him. Castor already told them that in this multiple of worlds, every copy of a person is manufactured throughout the choices they made. A perfect example is Schrodinger's cat.

If you don't poison the cat, a new world is created that would end up poisoning the cat. It's an endless cycle. His brothers know how much he wants to break it.

"Why do you look like me?" His copy asks whilst glaring towards him. "I am you, it's hard to believe but if you are will—" he's not able to finish his sentence when the other grab his jaw and pull him closer, to the point their noses met. Alhena stared blankly at his counterpart, condescending.

"Quit squabbling nonsense and tell me why do we share the same face." the other said, icily.

"I did answer it. Fool. Are you deaf or something similar." he replied with a smug smirk plastered on his pale lips. How infuriating. The Hotsuin thought to let the man go. "Get out," he said.

"Oh... But we can't just yet." Another person said softly, wrapping his arms clad in black fabric around the man's neck. Resting his chin on his shoulder.

The new person smiles at the Hotsuin, his features is somewhat similar to his illegitimate brother albeit the color of their eyes and hair vary differences and additional to the fact that Teito's face structure pretty much looks like his.

"Yamato Hotsuin..." the light haired calls, his smile is replaced with grief. "I'm Zubeneschamali and this is my brother, Alhena. We are the swords of the Administrator, Castor." he pauses looking at Alhena who nods his head.

"The proxy Administrator he appointed here in this world. Left the Heavenly Throne and abandon it." The light haired said solemnly "A world without an Administrator must be destroyed."

* * *

Continue?

Yes

No


	26. Sword Sides AU: VIII

Continue?

[Yes]

No

Loading...

Loaded.

* * *

-JP's Main Branch, Osaka-

In a winter afternoon, inside his office. Yamato Hotsuin sat on his chair doing his paperworks. He abruptly stops to blankly stare on the couch. It's been three day since those two unwanted visitors have visited. After the encounter, numerous of demon possession and failed demon contract cases had been reported within 72 hours and counting. Failed demon contracts are one of the most dangerous thing. The demon can eat the summoner if they fail to make the demon to heed them. Only certified demon summoners with high level and aptitude can make contracts with the powerful demons. Meanwhile demon possession is easy to solve by exorcism albeit the demon clings to its host, that kind of possession calls for drastic measures.

The silverette pinch the bridge. Great, like he needed more stress than this. And as if on cue, his right-hand woman enters the room, looking like she had a bad news. God loves to see him stress. "What is it, Sako?" the Chief asked coolly. The blunette cleared her throat then "We received a distress signal from Nagoya, that Chief Teito had been missing for 48 hours." she replied while handing the reports. "His subordinates had also reported that his house is empty when they checked and there's a CCTV footage. A few masked men had kidnapped him. He is seen fighting back but he was hit on the back of his head and used chloroform to knock him out, based on the footage." Makoto stated with a serious look. "They are requesting for retrieval operation."

"Retrieval, huh?" The silverette stood up. "Sako, prepare a train ticket to Nagoya, I'm going, alone." he said.

He said alone but he's sure one of those beings will be watching. He'll be fine either way, alone or not. The blunette nods her head. "Be careful sir." she said and complied to his order. She prays nothing bad will happen to him.

"You know... You kept pretending you don't care about him but you actually do" Jibes Zubeneschamali whilst walking besides him, a smile plastered on his face. Yamato huffed in return opening his mouth and say. "I don't need your opinion, leave if you don't have anything to say." The light haired stared before covering his mouth and smother his giggle. He wrapped his arm around the silverette's neck. Lips twisting in a smile. "Don't be like that. I'll come with you." he whispered whilst vanishing in thin air. The Hotsuin huff then goes to his destination.

* * *

-JP's Headquarters, Nagoya branch-

The Hotsuin arrived at Nagoya the silverette got off of the train then look around and his gaze caught two people that was wearing JP's standard uniform. One of them had a powder blue hair and a gas mask covers half of his face. The other one is a woman with black and purple long wavy hair. The two approach him, they both look like they hadn't slept for two days. "Fritzengald, Lawfey. It seems that you both located him. Am I correct?" he said while narrowing his eyes towards them.

The woman—Lawfey nods her head then "Yes, the tracking device your family planted at the sole of his shoes finally activated." she replied seriously whilst crossing her arms under her bosom. Loki Lawfey, a compulsive liar, based on what he heard from Teito, she was being harassed by whom seems to be her father. She also work as a con artist before she was recruited to JP's by his illegitimate brother. The silverette also noticed that she utters nothing but truth when it comes to the black haired's situation and not shown to lie when asks by the latter.

"Indicating that he is out of Nagoya. We've been tracking him down after his foot have left this city. His last location is at 901 building. It's abandoned by people due to the demon's lurking. Level 40~60." The man that was wearing a gas mask added. Freiya Fritzengald, an orphan cursed by beauty, according to the black haired he found him being brutally beaten up by the people, whom he trusts. Yamato notes that the male is the mother type of the two, he guards and help the younger when he shows a few tendencies of being stress.

"I see, as expected to his subordinates." The silverette smiled thinly, his illegitimate brother use his pawns well. "Call Yasushi and Kanno get the Terminal ready." he ordered as he walks away. The two nod their head before following the second Head of the Hotsuin.

* * *

From a far away building a pair of heterochromatic eyes watched from where he is. A sad smile made it's way on his lips. "So, he collected a bunch of misfits." he said whilst vanishing, not leaving a single trace.

* * *

Continue?

Yes

No


	27. Sword Sides AU: IX

Continue?

[Yes]

No

* * *

Loading...

Loaded.

* * *

 _-?-_

* * *

When he slowly regained consciousness, a foot made contact with his upper stomach, stomping at him. He grits his teeth together to prevent himself from making any unnecessary noise—he won't give them the satisfaction they want. Teito managed to move his head and look at the person—he's wearing a mask over his face but based on his body built and clothes. He exactly know who it was. Of course, he will never forget that big fucking belly and ridiculous necktie around the man's neck. The younger can't help his mirth that a smug smirk spread across his lips and much to the person's chagrin, he dug his heel into his stomach as if he were stabbing him with his 2 inches heeled leather shoes. "What is funny!? Huh?! Are you fucking mocking me you son of a bitch!? How dare you, didn't you know what situation you're in!?" He screech angrily while stomping his foot on the younger's stomach.

Whatever he was saying, he barely heard the man's screech. It sounds distant. He habitually removes his hearing aids when he is alone in his office and do paper works. Also, Mr. Yamato stomps harder than this person. Note that he grew up as a Sado-Masochist, leaning on thw masochistic side though—ah, look how demented he is.

He didn't know that he let out a deranged laugh. He just felt that he open his mouth and laugh, it's almost soundless, for him. "A-Ahaha! You're pathetic aren't you, I'm deaf and barely heard any of your squabbles!" he exclaimed it's probably tainted with mirth, his tone he means. "By the way, Mr. Yamato kicks and stomps better than you, shithead!" he spat when the man grabbed him by his hair

* * *

"Also, your tie looks so fucking hideous, I want to fucking burn it with you and it looks like you never change it ever since the last time I saw your wrinkled face a few months ago. Have you even taken a bath, Mr. Kenjiro Miyamoto? You fucking reek of cheese dick, you old fucker!" Teito smirk accompanied with a bitch face. He never open his mouth when he's not wearing his hearing aids and would typically use sign language but this time, he will allow himself to speak even though he barely can hear himself. He knew what he is saying since his mind generated it and well, he was born foul-mouthed. It's a nasty habit of cussing when he wants to hit a person's nerve. Proven and tested. He'll wash his mouth with soap later. "And my God! I'd never knew you are this low! You take grudge to those people who humiliates you. What a great politician you fucking are!" He mocks looking at the masked man through his lashes.

How amusing, they didn't tie his feet, they—Miyamoto's lackeys pretty much have beaten it with a metal bat but it's not entirely dysfunctional albeit they also 'abuse' him to relief themselves, he hates being defenseless so he bite 'one' off. He is utterly dysfuctional on the mental side, he find it kind of a satisfying and disgusting at the same to bite 'it' off. It is a shitty type of self-defense and he gets a beating after. It didn't hurt.

Hm... Call him a masochist but Mr. Yamato and his punishments are more painful, proven that he'll be half-dead after it. Teito begins to question himself if he really enjoy those sessions with the second head of his family. He is a quirky fellow though he do wished he's a female sometimes.

* * *

The Hotsuin treasure the females more than the males. It's a tradition that women of the family will be replace their father once they reach the right age. If it was a pair of twins the two will be referred as Head and Second Head with the female leading if they are both male and female. If there's a third child—illegitimate or not, they'll be doing the nasty parts of pleasing the government and military officials as well as the politicians. That is why he is not functioning right, mentally...

Ah, he can't really let his mind wander off like that, especially in his situation.

Kenjiro is livid. This fucking bitch is fucking getting into his nerve, hitting it at every nerve endings. He lets go of the younger's hair and foolishly removes the mask over his own face. Throwing it at him. He snarled when he saw that eat shitting smirk on the youth's beaten up face. It infuriates him even further when the brat open his mouth.

"I have difficulty remembering familiar faces but based on your reaction you ripped your mask off of your ugly wrinkled face because you had no intentions of hiding it since you are exposed. My, your intelligence amused me. Haha." The younger scoffed. Well, he basically memorize the body shapes or certain characteristic that define them from the other officials—via photos, of course. It's an anxiety of accidentally meeting and not recognizing them.

The older pins Teito down to the ground and beat him out, still livid. He will beat him up until this brat beg for him to stop. But...

He abruptly halted when he saw the younger's expression.

* * *

Teito grins at him, there's a look in his gold eyes that look like a predator to his prey. "You know, you should guard those neck of yours because..." he uses both of his tied hands, hooking his arms on the back of the older's neck and pushed the older downwards him. Opening his mouth and bite where the older's throat is. Kenjiro gasp but he was rendered, unable to scream as the younger's teeth sink deeper in his throat.

He viciously rip the older's throat with his teeth before shoving the fat ass off of him. The younger spits out whatever that was inside his mouth and stood up. He smirk crookedly as the man, who had enough life to squirm away from him and opening his mouth squeaking something that falls deaf on his ears since he is deaf. "Because someone can bite your throat off." he said stomping on the man's head, hard enough to crack his skull.

The black haired failed to notice that Yamato with his subordinates and personnel came on the right time and watch the whole thing happen with horrified look on their faces albeit the older Hotsuin, Lawfey and Fritzengald are the only ones that is impassively looking at the scene. Seemingly unperturbed by the grotesque behavior the other had done. The silverette took a stride towards the younger and tap him shoulder. Teito turns to him and gaped at him before looking around to see his subordinates. With a terrified expression.

Ah... They saw. He knows there's still blood on his mouth and teeth—oh boy! It was a form of self-defense—who was he kidding.

"Please nod if I will get punish by doing this as an act of self-defense." he said turning his gaze to Yamato.

The older Hotsuin shakes his head. The younger smile and simple limping his way out. No one dared to approach him except for the two, Fritzengald and Lawfey, both dotes on him. The older shakes his head he knows how capable his illegitimate brother is yet he never knew he is this much of a brute. He's a psychopath. A tamed masochistic psychopath.

Does it run into the family? Who knows. Maybe he should've been more strict back then.

* * *

"Dispose of everything." Yamato ordered, turning his back and walk where the younger and his trusted subordinates went.

Perhaps he was lacking something else. He is the one who molded Alkie as to what he is now, watching him with his keen eyes and guiding the latter with strict methods. The same way his late grandmother taught to him and his twin. With an iron-fist.

Where is he lacking at, something that is lost and forgotten, he presumes.

* * *

"You don't have this." Alhena speaks whilst appearing before him and pointing at his chest where an important internal organ is. "An organ?" he asked tilting his head. Zubeneschamali giggles then pat him on the head.

"No, you silly boy. You are heartless in a non-literal way," he replies smiling at him. It's a sad smile. "You teach him how to cast every emotion and feeling, like you did, like everyone in your family did."

Alhena frown at him. "Once you've cast those qualities away. You're nothing but an empty shell. You'll be numb to everything." he said whilst disappearing.

"It's sad..." the other said as well as vanishing into thin air.

The silverette cocked his head to the side. "An empty shell, huh...?" he mumbled. Lost in thought.

"It is sad." he absently said leaving the building and taking the younger back to the main household.

* * *

" _...Can we see my mother?_ " Teito asked via sign language, fidgeting beside him as Yamato scrutinize at him with a frigid gaze. " _Please?_ " he adds with that puppy look.

" _Okay,_ " The silverette agreed with a sigh. " _You have ten minutes,_ " he added thus telling the driver to go to the hospital first once they reached Kyoto.

" _Thank you. Mr. Yamato._ " The black haired smiles happily before returning his head to the window.

Soon after a few minutes, the silverette pulls the younger and let him lean on his shoulder as he sleeps. He hesitantly pats the black haired who leaned and purred in his slumber.

Yamato stops, berating himself not to do it again. Affection is not something he can give to the other nor to someone else. A wistful thought passes his mind...

Maybe if he had a heart, maybe he'll be able to show his affection to someone he actually deeply cares for.

...A wistful thinking indeed.

* * *

The two beings watch as the human gets mangled by a demon.

Zubeneschamali turns his gaze to his older brother. "...How come this world has plenty of demons..." he asked while pulling out his rapier and jump where the demon and kills it by cutting its head.

"Castor told us that the world without any Administrator interim yet still bound by the Akashic Record will be destroyed by demons and thus Void," Alhena replied.

"...Right, there's no error fixer here. A being like Canopus. Though I thought the void is in his control. Why did he need Teito though?"

The older jumps where he was then staring at the shredded human. "It is. He had no use of a world infested by demons. That version of you is the only original. Unlike the other versions of you."

"I don't get it. Break it down for me."

"He is you but entirely different." The silverette replied smiling towards the fellow being. "Let's see, he is unloved by the people around him and unlike you he's dead inside. He can never have a heart nor reciprocate any affection. He can show some but it's seldom though. He probably interest him. Our Administrator is a quirky one."

"Well, based on his data. He lost his virginity and innocence at the age of six. That's too young. Its by the hands of his family elders. Hotsuin family in here is fucked up." The light mumbled. "And basically the third children is turned into a demented toy to pleased the higher officials. no matter what gender it is. *Putaingina putulin ko mga junior nila!" he was waving his rapier in the air.

Alhena squints at him, there goes his brother's mother language. "That's too violent. I don't remember nurturing you and Alky that way nor cuss like that, bad Alkie." He reprimand before letting himself chuckle, he was thankful that he picked and actually learned the language, it roughly means the other will cut their tiny version between their legs.

"I'm..." the younger pause then count on his fingers. "I'm chronologically 18! I can say what I want!" he exclaims.

"I am 5 years older than you." The older said as he pinch the other on the cheeks

"Ow, ow—staph it!"

"Have you sleep yet, Alkie?"

"After this task, Hibiki said or if my core begins to deteriorate again." Zubeneschamali put a hand where his core is. "Sleeping is necessary for me," he mumbles while smiling softly. "It scares me, though."

"Don't worry, I'll be there when you are put to sleep." Alhena hummed before smiling back caressing the younger's sore cheeks. "We can approach humans now because we are searching for a Human representative."

"A game between the Administrative System and the Demon Overlord..."

"Which side will you be...?" The silverette asks the younger.

"...Somewhere, where everyone can live in peace, even though 'peace' is something not attainable." The younger replied while tucking his hair behind his ear "How about you?"

"Same as you." The older pats the younger.

* * *

Continue?

Yes

No


	28. Sword Sides Extra: A normal life

The sun begins to rise, its magnificent light had started to peak through the window, under the white curtain. Thus waking a certain individual whose legs are sprawled under his velveteen sheets.

"Go down again sun, I didn't sleep." He mumbles whilst he sits up and rubbed his eyes, groggily. He abhors waking up when he had less sleep, he has problems on sleeping. Indicating that he needs to get up. Begrudgingly.

Making his way down, he losses his balance and trips along the way. It's good that his younger twin caught him by his shirt before he could roll his way down. "Every single time, Alkie, please be more careful." chastise the lavender haired, patting the other.

"Alky, carry me. I'm too sleepy to walk..." The younger stared before complying. he couldn't really say "no" and so, he carry the older like how you would carry a baby. It's a big baby though.

* * *

The first born of the three was setting the plates down to the table before making a tall glass of milk, a cup of tea and coffee. He then flip the last batch of pancakes whilst putting them on a giant serving plate. Setting it to the table.

"Alky, you baby him too much." He teased as he watch the younger put their middle twin down to the chair.

"You cannot say no to him too, brother." The cat lover replies.

"Well said." Eikla smiles, serving them with the pancake like a mother would to her child. "So, how was your story, Alkie." he asks "I cried a lot, I cannot kill her." The light haired replied, munching on the piece of pancake.

"Don't kill Aliese." The younger said. Alkie looks at him then giggles. "Motivation right there...!"

"Oh boy Alkie, haha." The oldest snorts and sets himself down on the chair. "You need some happiness."

"Sadness is my wife, Eikla!"

Alky squints at him "This is why you are depressing."

"At least cats notice me!" Alkie exclaims which cause Alky to give him the look. "Alright. you and me. Outside later." he said.

"N-No, I'm kidding! Chill!"

Eikla watches them with a smile, it's just the three of them yet its still lively. "Lets bake cookies later, it's my off today plus, Yasu will be coming by." Alkie's eyes sparkle upon hearing the name, enthusiastically nodding his head, Alky on the other hand nods his head in agreement as well, slightly smiling.

The three knows that everything will went well, Normally... Yet...

* * *

The light haired sword wakes up from his long slumber, a lone tear cascades down to his cheeks. "If only..." he mumbles with a pained smile across his lips.

Right, everything was nothing but a mere dream. Happiness is just an illusion to hide the sadness away.


	29. Sword Sides AU Extra: A bits of the past

An extra scene is now available to download as a DLC!

Downloading content...

Content Downloaded.

Continue?

[Yes]

No

Loading...

Loaded.

 _-?-_

* * *

 _Lapis blue eyes look at the heavy types of machine that was place everywhere inside this enormous room he was placed in. He was wearing some sort of a gown the hospital have. The eleven years old child wonders what will happen next whilst staring at the corner of the room where a giant tube was placed, it can fit a human, he guessed. The black haired child continues to muse, swinging his feet back and forth, can he visit his mom after this, right?_

 _After a few minutes or so, people in surgical gown begun to pour in. They are wearing surgical mask and gloves as well. The child was strapped into the surgical bed and starts to curiously probe in his body._

* * *

 _The bluenette watches from the outside of the room as his colleagues open up his illegitimate son. Ah, today they were working on demon mutation. It works on other species, they tried on a human, his late wife to be exact but she died, and that caused him the ire of his two older children. More on his eldest son. He didn't care, though. They're boring anyways. He's the type of a person that gets bored easily but didn't like getting hurt physically. Kazuki Hotsuin is a disgrace to his family but he barely gives a fuck about what they are thinking. It's just a mere ton of nonsensical words. Like how they heedlessly sacrifice themselves for the nation. A waste of specimen, in his opinion._

 _He looks at the monitor that is connected to the defibrillator inside the room. The man hums, demon mutation isn't easy for the subject since they will need to replace their organ with a demon. It's inhumane nonetheless, it's for the sake of knowledge experiments were done. "Get the Shiva's heart ready, hurry." He orders to the assistant who complies to the given task. There's a risk when transplanting a demon's organ in a human body. Normally a human organ will work on another human once transplanted while the demon's organ ceases to function once it's inside the body causing the human host to die._

 _Kazuki puts a hand on his cheek, leaning to it as he thought of the outcome of this experiment. "Hm... The heart will cease its beating 60 minutes after it was connected to the veins and stitched the incision closed. After that, we just need a good shock or perhaps a power that is enough to keep it beating..." He trails off, a frown etched on his face. A power that is pure of potential and can be shaped into anything at will. "... Well damn, I called myself a genius when I never thought of it back then. It's risky but that child has enough sympathy for this one that he goes to such lengths of gulping his pride and apologize to the father of that child, Teito punched not long ago." He mumbles and fished out his phone. Calling the second head of the Hotsuin. He can do it himself but it's a pain in the butt so yeah._

 _"What do you need?" The voice on the other line speaks frigidly, as always._

 _"Come where you last found your mother, they are conducting an experiment when I came back. Without me knowing." That was a lie, of course. Not that Yamato won't notice it, he's that sharp._

 _"...The last place my mother went is inside a COFFIN, buried seven feet BELOW the ground. Are you insinuating that I should follow her, you pretentious bastard and do you really think you can fool me?"_

 _"Fine, fine. Elaborate location, Diet building. underground laboratory section. Teito Hotsuin is our lab rat of the day. If you don't hurry you'll see him in a coffin, seven feet below the ground too."_

 _"You goddamn—" The bluenette cuts the call off. He relied on the message, it's up for the younger if he'll go or not... Hm, now that he noticed it. Teito looks strikingly similar to that person... Hiro Kageyama. Albeit the color of their eyes were a bit different since the child had darker hues of blue than the latter. The scientist shrugged his shoulders then pulls a paper and write a guide for his colleague on how to handle everything. He didn't want to be here if Yamato decided to go. Kazuki hums. "Hiro Kageyama... Was his first lover before the latter went missing last year... then. Heh, What a worthless sentiment then..." he idle said and left the place quickly._

* * *

 _The young Hotsuin is clearly frustrated, the son of a dog done it again. He's currently marching his way to the underground laboratory. The silverette is conflicted, he can let the child die yet... "Tch. How cumbersome," he muttered under his breath whilst making his way to the destined place._

 _It took him some time to get there, The young Hotsuin entered the laboratory and glares at one of his father's colleague. "Who give you the right to conduct an experiment to a human? A child nonetheless?" He asks while crossing his arms. One of the colleagues steps forward and gives him the letter. "Prof. Kazuki left this, I suggest you read it and do what it says. Or else the child will die within 10 minutes, we will answer everything later," she said. Hitomi Kaneko, she's the second in command of this section. The young Hotsuin frowns and grabs the letter, reading it._

 _[Okay, if you read this then here's what you'll do: Use the Dragon Stream and will it into a life force, easy. Make sure you shot it in his heart!"_

 _PS: He'll die after an hour, you'll only have 10 minutes once you've arrived! Goodluck~!]_ _Yamato crumples the paper and looks at Kaneko who replied immediately. "The child is in the experimentation room." The younger Chief hastily go to the said room. He'll deal with these scums after this one._

 _The deafening sounds of the machines beeping loudly evaded his ears after entering the room. Yamato sees the bed with the eleven-year-old child laying on it, multiple of tubes to probed in him, probably an ineffective way to prolong his life. The silverette hesitantly placed his hands on the child's head before moving it to the exposed chest, where a lot of gauges was placed on. "...I can let you die but... It seems that you remind me of him, I think?" he muttered. There's still a faint heartbeat, barely but still there. "So live for me," he whispered as he activated the Dragon Stream and manipulate it as a life force. He's not sure why he said it like that... Obligatory...?_

 _After that's done, the heart underneath his gloved palm begins to beat at a fast rate before dropping into a normal pace. The silverette smiles a bit. It works. The child stirs from his sleep, he slowly reveals the once dark blue eyes now turned into gold ones. Teito looks around, gazes landing to him. "...It hurts... They..." he mumbles softly as tears begin to pour down to his cheeks. There were tears spilling out of the child's eyes and yet his expression remained impassive like always. Yamato stares, this child is too broken ever since he meet him. Deprived of affection. He sighs and gently removed every damned tube out of the kid before moving him aside, making sure he was careful as he covered the exposed chest as well. The bed is big enough for accommodating two persons, a child, and an adult. The silverette removes his heavy trench coat and boots before climbing to the bed and gently pulls the child into his arms._

 _His late mother usually does this whenever he feels hurt all over when he's sick. "Sleep... It'll make the pain go away, Alkie..." he said whilst patting the child on his head. Teito stares at the older, he can't hear him but he feels like he was being lulled into a deep slumber. He buries his face on the older's chest and slowly escapes into the dream world._

 _Yamato hums, closing his eyes. A nap won't hurt._

* * *

Save?

Yes

No


End file.
